Iron & Wine
by SokkaxToph
Summary: I wasn't going to be a Bait - or 'walking bloodbag' - for vampires anymore. I was a born Hunter, and the only thing standing between me and my destiny were the legendary Yellow Eyes.
1. Preface

**Preface**

_It was night. It was hunting time._

_The whispered footsteps barely echoed around the warehouse, abandoned many years ago. Through the gaping black windows, only a few still with opaque plastic flapping across the gap, the flitting shadow would only have been seen by the keenest of eyes. And of course, they were watching._

_More figures, ghosts even, entered the warehouse. _

_In only seconds, a sound that could only be describing as chilling lit up the blackness. _

_The scream of a vampire._

_..._

**Thank you for reading! **

**I hope you'll enjoy my newest Jasper fanfiction. Between you and me, I'm really looking forward to this one :) **


	2. Morgana

Chapter One

_This was it, _I thought to myself, savouring the sight of my hunting ground, _the chance to get promoted. _

There was no way I was going on like this for the rest of my life. Of course, young girls were always used as Baits; it was part of the Cult's effective method of luring them in. And by God, some of the teenagers I had to work with loved it. Like they got a kind of sadomasochistic kick from attracting our prey, then watching them die. I must admit, it was a nice feeling to watch a hunter find itself the hunted. But alas, I'd much rather get my hands dirty. I'd trained for years in my spare time, learning how to use weapons beyond the basic training that all of us received, and how to fight with my bare hands. In alchemy, I'd managed to combine my interest in weapons with my skill in magic, to create my own dagger – Iris – and I thought then that that would be enough to attract the attention of the Elders, but they'd gone on ignoring me as usual. Well, I'd get their attention alright. Either that, or I'd go solo. After all, the lure of the open road was becoming greater and greater nowadays.

I tipped my hat back, scratching the skin of my forehead, before pulling it back above my eyebrows. I was stood on a small hill, a perfect vantage point to look for them. I was excited about this one. The story of the Yellow-eyes was almost legendary in my Cult. If I could take them down, there'd be no way the Elders could ignore me any more. My phone vibrated, breaking my concentration, and grumbling to myself, I slid it out from the belt on my hip.

"Hello,"

"Hey, Morgana."

"What is it Nicholas?" I asked gruffly,

Nicholas was one of the younger Hunters, and as incompetent as he could ever be. I had no idea how he got to where he was, but it angered me that I was so much better than him, yet he was the Hunter, and not me.

"You aren't really going after them are you?"

I picked at my nails absentmindedly, "No."

"Really?"

"No."

"Wow, that's hilarious."

"Listen, Nick, if you're just going to moan at me about this _again _then I'm hanging up."

"But, Morgana I just think you shou-,"

"Oh my God! What is that?" I shouted, cutting him off.

"What!" He cried, panicking,

"The Hang-up-now-or-I'll-slit-your-throat button."

He sighed, "Rest in Peace,"

"I will once I'm a Hunter,"

He hung up. _Thank God for that. _I stuffed the phone in my pocket, and started down the slope. The Highschool car park was all but deserted, bare a few cars and kids smoking. I quietly congratulated myself for finding such a good place to start. From my research into this coven, I knew that this was where I could find the younger vampires – or at least, the vampires that had been turned when they were young humans. Apparently, a few of them had enhanced abilities too. That I'd have to watch out for. If there was some kind of mind reader or vampire-lie-detector, I'd have to be careful about what I said, or thought. Once I'd crossed the car park, I went to sign in at the reception. I decided on an English accent for this one, apparently the head honcho of the Yellow-Eyes was English. Might play on some kind of fetish.

"Thank you Accents 101," I muttered, after grabbing my paperwork and heading towards the class I was scheduled to be in. I'd had to look for every class I could with a _Cullen _or a _Hale _in it. So first came History with Jasper Hale. It amazed me that these Yellow-Eyes walked amongst humans like this, at such a close proximity. No wonder the Elders so desperately wanted them dead. When I saw the classroom door ahead, I stuffed the papers into my bag, and readied myself. A calm and clear mind was vital, and I couldn't think about Hunting until I was alone. It was of the upmost importance, and was the first rule in the Cult Handbook. I couldn't risk detection. I took a deep breath, and opened a fresh batch of butterflies into my stomach, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," A lazy voice came from the other side of the door. Stuffing my Indiana Jones hat/brown trilby into my bag, I swung open the door, a flustered, embarrassed expression painted onto my face.

"Hi, I'm Morgana Lovecraft. I'm new," I smiled awkwardly, and the old, male teacher smiled back, his crooked, brown teeth breaking from the pale white bounds of his lips.

"Good morning, Morgana. What a lovely name. Similar to the Arthurian legend if I'm not wrong, and you're English too. We could have an immortal in our midst," He joked, as teachers do, with knowledge usually beyond the pupils. However, I was sure only two of use noted the irony in his words. He chuckled, before continuing, "You're a little late, but not to worry. Please, take a seat."

I glanced around the classroom, taking the opportunity to spot the immortal amongst the mortals, as well as find a decent seat. _Well, the term 'Hitting two birds with one stone' never seemed quite so appropriate. _The only seat stood besidea boy, Jasper I presumed, who was sitting towards the back of the class. He had honey-blonde curls that brushed the collar of his blue shirt, the tell-tale pale white skin, and sharp features. To my surprise, his eyes were more of a golden colour than yellow. No matter though, he was still a vampire, as proven by his reaction to me. His golden eyes fixed themselves on me, and he sat up a little straighter. So, my devices still worked on Yellow-Eyes. Essentially, the girls used as Baits would be beautiful – and usually short-lived. I was one oldest at fifty, having done this for just over thirty years. Most girls only survived to see through one - but then decorated to look more appealing to the vampire species. So, splashes of blood red in my outfit and make-up (I was wearing lipstick and nail varnish the exact same shade as freshly spilt blood), and a relatively old-fashioned hairstyle and outfit. My long, thick black hair – a dark, inky black colour that would be unnatural on any human – was styled into soft ripples down to my waist. I'd decided on minimal 'innocent' make-up, and only shaded my violet eyes lightly with black. My skin, like living porcelain – and a whole lot tougher – was clear, with only a touch of pink blusher. Finally, I'd used a little perfume, crafted by the gallon by the Cult, as it was as appealing to a vampire as the vampire's scent was to a human. I was a walking bloodbag, only so much better, and that was my job as a Bait. A job I wanted to quit A.S.A.P.

I walked over to Jasper's desk, and slid in beside him, my head filled with trivial things that would bore any vampire mind-reader to tears...if they could cry. I pulled my notebook out of my bag, and a pen, pretending that I was too shy to look at the undoubtedly handsome man beside me. Really, his looks didn't bother me. There was no doubting his attractiveness, but I knew that it was the same with all vampires, and many Baits fell victim to vampires they got too attracted to. I began to jot down some notes as the teacher lectured, not wholly interested in the lesson. More interested than Jasper though, who hadn't even opened his book. I figured that he'd probably done this lesson countless times before...and probably lived through most of what we were being taught. I was about to start up a conversation with him, when a paper ball hit me on the shoulder. Annoyed that I'd been interrupted, I unscrewed the paper and read the note:

_Hey x_

I blinked, and pulled a face. "Oh wow, one kiss. I'm flattered," I said out loud.

Jasper turned to look at me, before letting out a quiet chuckle. I knocked the note onto the floor, and carried on scribbling in my notebook, whilst pondering Jasper's reaction. I don't think I'd ever met a vampire who's _chuckled _before. Before I continued my pondering, another screwed up note hit my shoulder. I gritted my teeth. Whoever the kid was, he was persistent and definitely did not take a hint; two characteristics that right now were going to land him in trouble. Grabbing the paper note, I read it quickly, before screwing it back up again.

_You're really hot xxx_

_Write back :)_

That smiley face nearly pushed me over the edge, before I could turn around to confront him; there was a light touch on my forearm.

"Do you want him to leave you alone, darlin'?" Jasper asked, surprising me with both his Texan accent, and his_ genuine _at least, I would have mistaken it for genuine if I hadn't already known better.

My mouth opened, but no sound came out. _That's one Hell of an act the guy's putting on, I'll give him that._

"I'm alright, thank you."

No matter how tempting, setting a vampire on my lover wasn't exactly in the Rules of Conduct I was supposed to follow.

"The name's Jasper." He said, with a flicker of a smile.

"Morgana," I whispered back, holding up my hand. He shook it with a smile, but the cold, hard feel of his skin was less than friendly.

"Cold today, huh?" I said,

"You'll get used to it," He said, his eyes twinkling.

The bell sounded, and I straightened my books, before sliding them into my bag. I pulled my hat out, and put it on, before casting Jasper a look. He smiled at me, "What lesson do you have next?"

I pulled my timetable out, "Biology,"

He looked over my shoulder at the sheet, and I had to struggle not to move or betray my discomfort as I felt his cold breath on my neck.

"Ah, you have it with my brother, Edward. Would you like me to escort you there?"

"Oh no, that's okay," I assured him, taking the moment to step away from him,

He merely smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. Ah well, the disguise was obviously working. I turned my back on him – a move that still made my skin crawl - and followed the crowd out of the classroom.

...

**First chapter WHAM DONE!**

**Please tell me what you think or I can't continue D:**

**I hope you liked it! **

**P.S. Plenty more Jasper scenes to come, BUT MUCH BETTER. But I'm not telling unless you review ;)**

**Thank you :)**


	3. Gymnastics

Chapter Two

I followed the sea of kids out through the corridor, without the faintest idea of where I was going. However, I had no interest in asking Jasper for guidance. No matter what kind of guise he was pulling, I would only let my role in it go so far. He wasn't at all how I expected, although I should have guessed at a more human apparel, since he lived so closely amongst them. As I walked around the school, carelessly searching for my Biology classroom, I wondered how far this humane nature could last. About as long as his thirst did, I suspected. Finally, I wandered into the right classroom, and went through the same routine as I had in History, and once again, I was sat next to a vampire. It was only to be expected, really. No human would be too pleased to be sat beside their only natural predator. This Cullen, Edward, had the same white skin and golden eyes as his brother, but he was shorter, and less lean, and rather than honey-blonde curls, a rather impressive bronze-coloured hairdo swept across his statuesque face. He had a similar reaction to Jasper when I walked into the room, his body tensing as his prey was practically laid out on a silver platter before him.

But unlike Jasper, we made little conversation, and I couldn't help but find him boring at best. He seemed entirely disinterested in anything to do with the lesson, only casting me a glance every minute or too. But just in case, I stopped my mind from wandering too far. He could be a mind-reader for all I knew. Genuine interest and bordedom provoked me into testing this. I began to replay a song in my head, over and over again. This worked quite well usually, and to my slight happiness, and slight annoyance, Edward began to hum the tune under his breath. _Great. I had to work my way around a mind reader too, _I thought to myself after the lesson, when I was a safe distance from the vampire. Time passed slowly, and by the end of the next lesson, in which there were no vampires, I was almost missing the Texan's company. Almost. At lunch, I wasn't invited to sit anywhere, and I was pretty sure that Jasper's table of vampires was a no-go zone from how everyone avoided it. Instead, I headed out of the school building, and went to sit on the slope I'd taken my place at this morning. I checked my mobile phone, to find three new text messages. Of course, they were all from Nicholas. I didn't even bother reading them, tossing my phone into my bag, and leaning back on the damp grass. The sky was in that annoying state where it was a grey, bloodless colour; with no Sun visible, but it was too bright to stare at, so I tipped my hat down over my eyes, and took a little time to relax, with just a hand resting on Iris, who was tucked into my schoolbag. I loved that knife, and why shouldn't I? It was technically part of me. You see, my kind have a strange way of showing emotion. A change of colour, often only slight, occurs in our irises, and I'd made my dagger to match this colour change – hence the name. Now, I knew that it would be a deep purple colour, as I was quite tired, that would match my eye colour perfectly. I couldn't see much of a practical use for this metamorphosis, but I liked it. It was a good show of my skill with magic and elixirs, and the blade did have an iridescent, yet terrifying beauty to it. I stroked the blade tenderly, its almost liquid texture soothing me.

_This is actually going quite well, _I thought to myself proudly.

But realistically, the challenge had barely started. I needed to find a way in with the family now – as gaining the entire coven's trust would make it easier to take them all down. Jasper seemed like the best bet so far. Sighing, I checked my watch, and got up. My final lesson was Gym, which included a class of boys and a class of girls. In the class of girls, I faintly recalled a Cullen called Amber...or was that Alex? I shook my head as I walked back into the school car park; I'd find out her name soon enough.

I had to borrow school kit from the P.E Department, before walking into the Gym in maroon shorts and a grey shirt. Lovely. I spotted the Cullen from across the Gym, a tiny, dark-haired girl, who was bouncing about on the balls of her feet. Of course, in a Gymnastics lesson, she was going to shine. To my surprise, a competitive feeling began to gnaw at my stomach. Her excitement was quite annoying, I guess. And it would be nice to show a vampire up...

Oh, what the Hell.

I started off lightly, doing stretches on the mats, but as the vampire leapt straight into flips and somersaults that were barely human, I couldn't keep control anymore. Securing my hair into a bobble, I joined the queue for the floor. Most of the girls only did forwards rolls and handstands and cartwheels, with only a few girls – probably cheerleaders – going for more adventurous moves. When it came to my turn, I decided to start off small. I went into a few front walkovers and forwards handsprings*, nothing too showy, before joining the back of the queue, which was shortening by the moment as most of the girls went to watch from the benches. The vampire was not one of them. She moved into more elaborate routines, dancing across the mat, and generally being an attention-whore. _Watch this, leech, _I thought viciously before giving a little performance of my own. When I'd finished, the envy on her face was delicious. As the coach began to clear people out early to get into the changing rooms, she swapped her fuming expression for a sickly sweet smile, "Wow, you're really good at gymnastics."

"Thanks," I said simply, not returning the compliment. She didn't give up though,

"You're new here aren't you? Morgana," She said my name slowly, enunciating every single letter, like a child.

"Yeah,"

Suddenly, a figure jogged up beside her. "Good afternoon, Alice." Jasper drawled.

_Alice! That was it._

He looked at me, "That was mighty impressive work, Morgana."

The look on Alice's face was beautiful. The two were obviously mates, which didn't bother me _at all._ I quickly looked away from her, instead taking in Jasper. From his school sportswear, I assumed that he was in the boys group outside. He must have seen us through the windows.

"Thank you, Jasper."

Suddenly, a heavy hand clapped on my shoulder. The coach, a woman who had the features of a bulldog, was beaming at me.

"You should think about doing that professionally," The coach said, "Or enrolling in the cheerleading squad,"

"Yeah, you should!" Alice quipped, her voice raising by a painful octave.

"Thanks, I'll think about it," I said enthusiastically. _I was never going to join a cheerleading squad. Ever. _I genuinely think that I'd rather let Alice tear my throat out.

"We'd better go," Alice said, clutching onto Jasper's arm, "Bye, Morgana."

I nodded at her. Jasper was still looking at me, but he started to follow Alice as she dragged him towards the changing rooms, "Until tomorrow, Miss Lovecraft."

"Bye Jasper,"

As soon as they'd left me alone in the Gym, the realization of what had just happened hit me.

_What was I doing! _I'd just gone against a _vampire _in Gym! Not only had I nearly revealed myself, I was making this personal. What the Hell was wrong with me! I rubbed my forehead, stressed. This wasn't like me at all. Why did this have to happen now? When I'd managed to track down legendary vampires that could result in my promotion to a job I actually _wanted _to do. No, the way this was heading, I was going to end up with my throat torn open and some Yellow-Eyed freak draining my blood. Anger flashed through me. I wanted to see them dead. Now. Kicking the bench on the way towards the changing rooms, I made sure that I left a good-sized splintered hole. _Blame it on Alice, _I thought, my temper getting the best of me. I was sure that by now, Iris would be crimson. By the time I trailed into the locker room, the door was shutting on the last of the other girls. I was tempted to head back into Gym and find some punch bag I could work my aggression out on, but I decided that even in the unlikely case that the equipment could handle it, it was getting dark out, and there were vampires about.

I threw the school clothes into the sweatbox, and hooking my bag onto my shoulder, I stepped out into the night. The sky was painted dark blue, and the forest was silhouetted in black before it. I'd set up a suitable campsite there last night – I didn't have the time, or reliability to stay in a hotel – and I couldn't wait to settle by the fire and think clearly again. I tracked my way back to the site, hidden deep in the forest, and dumped my bag on the forest floor. I climbed the tree I'd hidden my backpack in, relieved to find it still there amongst the dense branches. All of my camping equipment, food, water, clothes, were all stuffed in here. Pulling the splint from the front pocket, I lit the kindling beneath the firewood, and soon the ready-made stack of wood was burning strongly. I sat beside the fire, pulling my knees up to my chin for warmth. This secret mission was less exciting than I thought it would be, but it also wasn't going as well as I'd hoped it had been before.

_Father would be disappointed._

I shuddered at the thought of my father, who I'd barely ever seen. He was high up in the Cult, but obviously not high enough to help me out a bit, and was a hard man at best; especially since my mother died. She'd been a Bait like me, but like most girls she'd been murdered by a vampire during a hunt. It was over a century ago now, somewhere near Mexico. A sweep of grief made my chest ache, and I growled to myself. The last thing I needed today was to get all emotional.

I tossed my hat on top of my bag, and ran a hand through the thick hair on top of my head. I wasn't hungry – my kind had survived so long through famine and drought for a reason – but I could do with a wash. Gymnastics had made me work up a sweat, and besides, I needed to cool off metaphorically too. I hadn't just picked this place for its seclusion, and as I trekked a few hundred metres or so to the west, I came to the lake. It was a small lake, but it seemed like a good enough place to wash. I walked north along the riverbank until I found a log, where I could hide my clothes, before stripping them off and stepping into the cool water. The hard, porcelain layer of skin kept me warm with a strange numbness to the cold water as I swam leisurely out to a deeper spot. I kicked water lightly, before dipping my head beneath the surface and pulling back out, my eyes chilled and my head a little clearer. I dove beneath the water, swimming to the very bottom. A mossy, slimy substance covered the rocks, and I scraped away a handful of the stuff. I curled my toes around a strong plant rooted into the bed, keeping myself submerged as I smeared the green plant onto my head, massaging it through the length of my hair. For Baits, keeping up a perfect appearance was as important as weapons training was to a Hunter, which explained why we spent most of our training time learning which plants could make your skin glow, or what flowers to crush when making perfume. It was less superficial than I first thought though, as you also learnt which plants could be used to make poison, and I'd mastered a particularly nasty potion that left the inside of a human's throat blistered and burning if they so much as inhaled it. Learning how to make explosives and simple weapons or traps was also covered. My arrows, hidden with my bow in another tree back at the campsite, had tips fitted with a concotion that exploded on high impact, which made them extremely effective against vampires that were too dangerous to get close to.

It was peaceful under the water, and I was tempted to stay submerged for a while longer, but it was getting late, and I had a big day tomorrow. Making sure that the plant was fully rubbed in, I kicked off from the rocky bed, and headed back to the surface, my mind already filling with new ideas of how to take down the Cullens.

...

***There are probably a lot of you reading this now who actually know about Gymnastics, and I apologize for my lack of knowledge in this area. Hopefully it made sense!**

**Please review for more, if you're anything like me you'll understand how good it feels to get reviews!**


	4. Torture

**Author's Note: **_**lstvry**_ **has requested that I insert some more information about the Cult and Baits and whatnot in here, so if you were confused and can't wait for a better explanation within the story, here it is! **

**The Cult – A large secret society of 'Witches' whose main objective is to rid the world of vampires. **

**Baits – A Bait is usually a young girl who is used before the Hunt to attract the vampire's attention. Their job is to lead the vampire to the Hunters. As you can imagine, many Baits are killed relatively quickly, Morgana being an exceptional case.**

**Hunters – What you see is what you get! Hunters are members of the Cult who's job is to kill the vampire using specialized weapons developed within the Cult e.g. Morgana's dagger Iris.**

Chapter Three

My first lesson was Art, with the final two Cullens – or at least a Cullen and a Hale. Rosalie and Emmett, who I had the good fortune to sit around a large table with, fit in surprisingly well with the stereotype of high school jock and cheerleader. Emmett, a truly gargantuan man built like a bear, with a brain just as similar, was friendly enough. Rosalie had a snide attitude, and she was beautiful in a vampire kind of way, with skin like marble and long blonde hair. It was amusing enough to watch Emmett draw crude drawings of stick men and ponies and the like, but I didn't speak to either of them. It was almost sad to know that such a childlike creature was going to be torn apart by my hand. Neither of them seemed to have any kind of supernatural power, so so far Edward was the only one who I was certain of to have a power. _A few days should do it, _I thought to myself as I handed in the draft of my drawing, _then I can move in on the rest of the coven. _

The Art teacher, Miss Thomas, glanced at my work, "Nice job, Morgana. It's good to see someone with actual talent in here,"

She cast a glance at Emmett, who had proceeded to sticking glitter onto his palms with a Pritt Stick. "Thanks, Miss." I said, slinging my bag onto my shoulder.

I had History next, which meant another lesson with Jasper. Out of all of the vampires, he seemed to be the most likely door into the family. If only he wasn't mated to the she-demon. My fingers curled around the handle of Iris, lying unsheathed in my school bag. If I had to pick, Alice would definitely go first. I'd like to see her dance her way out of the path of my blade. I released the dagger when I walked into the History classroom, where Jasper was sitting pensively.

"Good morning," I greeted him, lacing my voice with fatigue.

"Mornin' Morgana. You sound tired," He smiled down at me as I sat down heavily,

"I _am _tired," I lied smoothly, resting my head in the crease of my right elbow and closing my eyes. I made sure that my hair wasn't blocking my jugular, and that my left arm hung down beside my schoolbag, my fingertips stroking the handle of Iris, hidden in my bag. A human wouldn't have sensed the change in him. The sudden, tense stillness of a stalking predator, ready to pounce. The burning sensation of a vampire's eyes trained on the blue vein beneath my white skin. The slow, slight descent of his head as he got ready to bite. His fingers curling, ready to grab my body in the vice grip of a predator. At the last moment, I opened my eyes and stared at him directly in the eye. Burning gold and hard amethyst. Somewhere at the front of the room, a door slammed shut, breaking our bond.

"Good morning class, I hope you're all well and had _very _little to eat, because today we'll be studying Medieval Torture Devices, in honour of our new student, Morgana."

I looked from Jasper to the teacher at the sound of my name, and smiled in appreciation of whatever it was he'd just said. I wondered if to Jasper, the dominant word in that sentence dedicated to me was 'torture'_. _The excitement radiating from the teacher was undeniable, and my attention was drawn from Jasper to him as I pulled my hair back over my throat and looked forward. Finally, he couldn't keep it in any longer, "I have a real treat for you all. A friend of mine in the, ahem, _Historic Society,_" He shifted his glasses importantly, "Made these for me."

He heaved a cardboard box out from beneath his desk, and dropped it onto the table. Everyone except Jasper and I leant forward in anticipation. Obviously pleased with himself, the teacher – and I just realized I had no idea of his name – picked up the box, and gave it a shake, "One for every pair. By the end of the lesson I want a full description and diagram of your model from all of you."

He began to move around the classroom, handing out various devices and wooden models of miniature medieval torture devices. How pleasant. Of course, when he got to me and Jasper, he pulled out a...you guessed it...stake. "I think he thought of the other kind of stake when I told him," He apologized, before chuckling, "Isn't it peculiar how stakes were used to kill both witches and vampires?"

He wandered off, chuckling to himself, with both me and Jasper staring after him. I was starting to wonder how much this teacher knew. Either that or he had a peculiar interest with the supernatural, and I just happened to notice it more. To break the awkward tension, I picked up the wooden stake, and twirled in speculatively between my fingers. It was more like a shaved pencil than anything dangerous; however the sharp end did have a rather vicious point, and it was heavier than I expected. I set it down on the table, and started to draw a witch at the stake, despite how much the image upset me. _Witches, the Cult, whatever you wanted to call us..._

Suddenly, someone hissed at me. My first instinct was to grab the stake and round on Jasper, but before I got to turning to the vampire, it registered in my mind that it was a human behind me that had hissed. Flustered, I stood the stake up in front of me, and turned around. A blonde boy a few tables behind me was grinning at me. I raised an eyebrow at him in question. He held up his model, obviously very pleased with the highly-thought-out comment he was about to make, "Hey, I'd like to see your rack."

Before I could spit out a remark on the size of his stake, Jasper turned on him. "Do not speak to women like that," He growled,

_A vampire with manners. _No morals though.

Obviously urged on by the presence of a baying crowd of freshly-excited teenagers, the boy sneered, "Sorry, I forgot how you Cullens treat girls. Pieces of meat, isn't that right?"

The comment made my eyes widen slightly. So these humans weren't as blindly ignorant as they seemed. Jasper was on edge, and I realized that my tempting him earlier had only made this situation worse. He wasn't as consolable as he usually could be. His animal instincts had been kicked into overdrive.

"Just shut up!" I cried, trying to diffuse the situation. In my haste to distract them both, I slammed my fist down onto the table.

After that, things went a bit fuzzy. I was vaguely aware of girls screaming, and the boy almost falling back off of his chair. _Something had gone wrong, _was the only thing I could decide on, but I couldn't fit the pieces together, as if every time I tried to grab at them, they flew away like brightly coloured birds. A solid grip on my upper arm brought my senses spiralling back to dazzling clarity. Pain. Searing pain in my arm. My eyes rolled down to look at my right arm, and all I saw was red. The stake, which I'd so foolishly stood up on the desk, must have been in the way when I slammed my arm down. The wood had impaled itself in my wrist, right to the middle. For a moment, I could do nothing but stare at the splintered wood – that had partly crushed on impact with my arm - sticking out from both sides of my bloody wrist. _Blood. _This was bad...

This was really bad.

...

**Thank you for reading! Please review or I shan't continue **

**May I just add that I had absolutely no pleasure in Googling 'Historic Torture Devices', so I hope that this was worth at least one review :D**


	5. Carlisle

Chapter Four

The tight grip on my arm forced me up out of my seat, and I could do nothing more than allow myself to be pulled out of the classroom, the hot smell of blood choking me and pain bringing white lights to my eyes. Dizzying nausea pulsated through my body, and I had no idea if I was walking straight, or even still upright. I was distantly aware of a cold wind hitting my face, before my back was slammed against something hard. My head flew back, my skull crunching against what I identified as a brick wall behind me, only adding to the pain and confusion overcoming my senses. A cold hand pressed against my throat, forcing my head into staying up. The grip was so strong that I was lifted up, my back scraping painfully against the rough brick. I managed to look down, and into the blazing dark golden eyes of Jasper. I reached down for Iris, before I realized that I must have left the dagger – my only weapon – in my schoolbag. With the amount of blood I was losing, I knew that there was no way I could fight him off. _I guess this is my punishment for letting myself slip up, _the thought floated through my mind as I struggled to remain conscious. At least if I passed out, my death would be painless. Jasper's face was close to mine, and he was shaking, sucking air between his bared teeth with an angry sound. There was no Southern gentleman here.

"You vampires are all the same," I spat, but rather than sound as aggressive as I wanted it to, my voice came out weak.

The grip on my neck loosened slightly, "What did you say?"

"You heard me,"

His grip tightened unbearably, and I let out a final gasp as my throat was closed off completely. _This was it, _I braced myself, angry that I hadn't died fighting, like I always imagined. Angry that I'd even tried to pull this off. Of course I couldn't take the Yellow-Eyes. They were legends for a reason. If only I hadn't been so big-headed, and realized that earlier, I might still be at the Cult, with Nicholas. Nicholas. I even missed him now. I'd never expected him to come to mind in my dying moments.

Suddenly, his hand fell away and I sunk to the ground, my legs unable to support me. As my throat was released, I fought to suck air back into my lungs. Choking and spluttering, I knew that I should get up and flee, but my legs wouldn't even let me stand, let alone outrun a vampire. I was aware of Jasper above me, but he didn't speak for a few moments, as if he too was stunned by my release. Before I'd fully gotten my breath back, Jasper spoke, "Who are you? How do you know about us?"

I didn't answer him. I'd rather die. With an angry growl, Jasper grabbed my arms. I thought that he was going to throw me against the wall again, and this time carry out the act, but instead he tossed me onto his back, and began to run.

Maybe he wanted somewhere more secluded.

I could only let him carry me, with anger coursing through my veins, but nowhere to direct it. We must have travelled around a mile, and by the time Jasper slowed, I was slipping into the world of the unconscious. My eyelids, as heavy as lead, shut without my permission as Jasper slid me into his arms, with my head resting on his chest. This wasn't just angering, it was humiliating. Dying in a vampire's embrace, snuggled into his chest like a child. The environment changed around me, and from the hollow footsteps and warm, enclosed feeling, I knew that we were in a building.

"Carlisle," Jasper hollered, his voice hoarse and strained with barely contained thirst. I didn't know why he'd bothered bringing me here, unless feeding was a family occasion. Nausea grabbed my stomach at the thought of being drained by an entire coven. I felt another presence, and readied myself, but instead of pain, I felt a soft, careful hold replace Jasper's.

"She impaled herself with the stake in school. I had to bring her back here. She knows about us," He added the last part in a forced whisper,

"I see," Another voice, softer and calmer than Jasper's replied. He sounded older, and if I wasn't mistaken there was an English accent hidden under the American one. This was Carlisle, the leader of the Yellow Eyes. And I was in his arms. After that, I lost consciousness completely, and I never expected to wake up.

...

Once I'd managed to separate the dream world from the real one, and decided that I was now in the real one, I focused my returning strength into my eyelids. My eyes opened to a sight that made me immediately reach for my dagger. A blonde vampire, with disconcertingly warm and concerned golden eyes, was leant over me. When I moved, he reared away quickly, "I apologize. I didn't mean to scare you,"

I stayed on edge, realizing that I was unarmed. I attempted to make sense of my surroundings. I was among some kind of hospital equipment, but beyond that, this place was more like a converted office. Windows took the place of walls to my left and right, and the whole place smelt like wood, vampires...and clinical fluids.

"My name is Carlisle. I'm part of the Olympic Coven here in Forks. I don't mean you any harm," He said, his voice sincere, but not unkind. "My son, Jasper, brought you here to our home when you impaled the stake in your wrist. I've treated you, and you should be able to leave soon. I don't want you to feel like you're forced to stay here, but I would appreciate a little more time for your wounds to heal."

I couldn't help but betray my confusion at his words. _Who were these vampires? _Was it possible that they'd spent so long amongst humankind that they'd become humane?

No.

That would go against everything I'd ever been taught, and I wasn't ready for an entire reconsideration of my life.

I looked down at my wrist to distract myself from his gaze. It was heavily bandaged, and on a tray on the desk beside me was a mass of bloodied towels, and a shattered stake. He must have seen me looking, "The wood was crushed on impact with your skin, and it shattered within your wrist, damaging your nerves, veins, arteries and tissues," He paused, before continuing carefully, "Jasper mentioned that you knew about us – vampires – but am I right in saying that you aren't one yourself?"

I nodded slowly, giving him the confidence to continue. I could sense the excitement in his voice as he described what he'd discovered about me.

"Your skin is undeniably strong, but more similar in texture to porcelain than a vampire's, which explains how the wood penetrated your skin and shattered. Your eyes are unusual. Tell me, do they change colour often?"

"Only with emotion," I admitted quietly. I had to make sure that I didn't give him too much information, but in the same way, I couldn't appear unfriendly. This was the greatest chance I'd get at securing a relationship with this coven. "Thank you for healing me, Carlisle."

He smiled and nodded, "It was my pleasure."

His head suddenly twitched towards the door behind him, "Jasper is here to see you. Is that alright?"

I nodded, and sat up a little, my strength returning by the moment. It unnerved me that Carlisle had left me unbound by medication or physical containment, as if he trusted an absolute stranger, who had the capacity to murder his entire family. Either that or he was safe in the ignorant knowledge that he was strong enough to hold me. Somehow, that didn't sound right, but then again, I'd been surprised so much by these vampires that I wouldn't put anything past them. Carlisle touched my hand briefly before he left, sending shock from the point of contact to my heart. I watched him leave, as Jasper crept in past him. The uncertainty of his movements, the sorrow and guilt in his eyes, the way he walked towards me slowly, as if not to frighten me, all caressed the lukewarm feelings brewing for the coven in my heart.

_Wait...did I just think that!_

I was looking at the enemy. An enemy who'd put me in hospital...kind of. An enemy who'd drain my blood if he had the chance. But he had had the chance, and he'd brought me here instead. This was getting stranger by the moment.

"How are you?" He asked quietly, snapping me from my reverie.

"I've been better," I answered light-heartedly,

"I'm sorry about what I did," He said, stopping a few metres from my bed.

"You should be," I smiled faintly, "But you didn't kill me,"

"If it's any consolation, I wanted to," He admitted, looking down guiltily.

"Maybe you should look that word up," I grinned, before turning a little more serious, "I'm sorry about lying to you about who I was. I guess this makes us even,"

It didn't exactly make us even, and Jasper knew it, but he stepped forward and shook the hand I offered weakly, careful not to grip my injured arm too hard or shake it too strongly. We stayed in silence for a moment, before I used the opportunity.

"Where's my schoolbag?" I asked nonchalantly.

Jasper cocked his head to one side, before letting out a confused laugh, "Morgana, are you saying that you're in a house full of vampires, and you're more worried about your schoolwork?"

"Workaholic," I admitted,

"I didn't bring it with me. As you can imagine, I was a little preoccupied. I can call Rosalie or Emmett to pick it up though,"

I thought about this for a moment, before answering, "Thank you. That would make me feel better."

He smiled, still not venturing too close to me. He pursed his lips together thoughtfully, before asking, "Morgana, what are you?"

"That's quite a forward question," I mocked jokingly, covering my utterly non-humorous thoughts. I cast my mind forward to what my answer could lead to, and deciding on the most effective for keeping me in with the Cullens, I replied, "I'm a Wicken. I've...I've lived for a long time, and I wanted to see what you were like before I made my introduction. You out of anyone should know what a curse immortality can be."

Jasper looked sorrowful, but before he could speak, Carlisle appeared at the door. "I apologize for eavesdropping, but did you say that you were a Wicken?"

Maybe it wasn't entirely by accident that I'd let him hear.

"Yes. Humans mistake us for witches, but witches are evil. Wickens are creatures of Nature. I didn't mean to intrude on your family, and I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused. I only wished to meet people like me. Immortals." I lied.

Carlisle looked sympathetic, which was slightly annoying, but his obvious interest in me was working to my advantage. "Then, Morgana, it would be my pleasure to invite you to stay with us. If that's what you want?"

I sat up in surprise, "Oh...are you sure? I wouldn't want to cause your coven any problems..."

Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, but Jasper cut him off, "She can't stay here!"

For one terrifying moment, I thought that he'd caught me out, but he looked agonizingly at Carlisle, hissing, "What if I can't control myself?"

"Son, you carried her here whilst she was bleeding. I do not wish to put you in an upsetting position, but I believe that you have the willpower to keep both of you safe." He touched his shoulder, "I'm very proud of you,"

He looked stricken, but I gave him a weak thumbs-up, "Don't worry about me. I'm stronger than I look,"

"I can see that..." Jasper murmured, glancing at the remains of the stake.

"Thank you, Carlisle." I smiled at him,

_Thank you for making your death so much easier._


	6. A Place To Stay

Chapter Five

I was only confined to bed for another day, and by that time I had my school bag, and Iris, back. Carlisle said that I could stay in the spare room, whilst apologizing about how small it was. "I'm afraid it's the only room we have," He said, standing aside to let me in.

"Oh no...this is...fine," I stuttered. _This is small!_

The room was, admittedly, smaller than any hotel bedroom I'd stayed in, but what it lacked in size, it made up for in substance. A double bed, decorated in a plush, purple duvet, with satin and silk lilac cushions, and a snow white mattress, took up the most room. A wardrobe, desk, mirror and bookcase made of cherry wood stood around the room, amongst plants and suspiciously ancient looking portraits.

"I hope you'll be comfortable here," Carlisle said quietly, smiling as he made to leave.

"Carlisle!" I said suddenly, as he pulled the door shut. He looked back in, a worried expression on his face, "Yes, Morgana?"

"Thank you," The emotion in my voice was only mostly false.

He smiled warmly, before closing the door softly. I bit my lip, _why was I getting so worked up about vampires?_ I needed to go and clear my head, but I couldn't exactly sneak off to my lake. Instead, I crossed the room to one of the glass doors on either side of my bed, and slid it open quietly. I padded across the wooden balcony, my bare feet leaving impressions on the wood that faded as soon as they came. I leant on the low wooden barrier, allowing the cool wind to caress my face and lift my hair from my back. I closed my eyes, my eyelids pulsating painfully. It had been a long few days.

I seriously needed to go things over in my head, but I was sure that Edward was around somewhere. At least I had Iris with me now. I stayed outside for a while, watching the forest move and whisper around me, until tiredness began to gnaw at my body. I wasn't ravishing the thought of sleeping in the same building as a coven of vampires. Although, it didn't seem likely that they'd treat me like this to kill me in my sleep. It wouldn't make sense. I slid the black silk dressing gown - that stank of vampire - onto the floor as I slid the door shut. I considered locking it, but it didn't seem likely that they'd try to get in from outside when they had a perfectly good entrance inside. Besides, if I needed a quick escape...

Before I got into bed, I retrieved Iris from my bag and slid it under my pillow. The golden light of the bedside lights pooled onto the blade, reflecting off of the deceptively liquid amethyst surface. I settled under the covers, the soft fabric making it difficult for me to stay awake. Something about the warmth, of the building and the vampires, had left me feeling open. Like my emotions were slowly being laid out in front of me, and there was no way that I could lock them up. If father saw me now...

I drifted into an uneasy sleep, filled with yellow eyes, and teeth, stakes and blood and torture, and the dying scream of my mother.

...

I woke up early in the morning, the sky only just turning light, with the Sun battling to break through the endless cloud. I dressed quickly, and slid Iris into the inside of my jeans, the slender blade invisible to even a vampire's eyes. Straightening the white blouse carefully, I shook my hair out indifferently, and without even looking in the mirror, stepped into the vampire's territory. There was a quiet buzz of the television downstairs, and a sudden deep, "Whoop!"

_I didn't even know they showed games at this time in the morning._ As soon as I reached the bottom of the staircase, I glanced across at Emmett and Jasper, lounging on the sofas. "Morning," I greeted them, throwing myself into the space beside Jasper. It didn't occur to me until a few moments after that that probably caused him discomfort. "Who's winning?"

They both turned to look at me, as if they were shocked that I had an interest in it. In my defence, there was very little showing in most hotels I stayed in other than sports, and my natural interest in more 'boyish' pursuits probably fuelled it too.

Emmett rattled off the name of the team, scores, and individual performances of each player on the field. I caught Jasper's eye half way through it, and he rolled them good-naturedly. I laughed, and Emmett frowned, before glancing at my wrist.

"Heard you stabbed yourself,"

"Apparently so,"

"Not as good as a vampire then are you?" He grinned mischievously,

"Depends what you're talking about. Speed? Strength? Intelligence..." I smirked,

"Hey!" He looked offended,

"What's going on?" All three of our heads snapped to look at the staircase. Rosalie, as much the snow queen as ever, was standing at the bottom of the stairs, a cold, sardonic expression on her face.

"Game," Emmett said, looking back to the screen. I gave her a wry smile. I'd seen her walking around whilst I was bedbound, but I'd never spoken to her, and she didn't look like she wanted to be spoken to. She stood still in the same spot, barely paying me any attention, until Esme walked in from the kitchen. "Good morning, Morgana. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. Your house is beautiful," I added. Esme had visited me more than anyone else – apart from Carlisle – and brought me food and pillows and blankets, and essentially spoilt me rotten.

She beamed appreciatively, "Thank you so much. Are you hungry, dear?"

As soon as she said it, my stomach growled in response. The vampires all chuckled, apart from Rosalie, who looked positively disgusted. I'd eaten more in these past couple of days than I had in months, and my body was growing used to it. It was going to take some serious work when this was done and over with to get back to a normal lifestyle. The thought made my heart cool, and I strengthened the disguise, "A little,"

Jasper turned to me, "Are you alright?"

I blinked, "Yeah, why?"

"You felt sad there for a moment."

My eyes narrowed in confusion, and I cocked my head to the side, "How did you know that?"

"I can feel people's emotions," He said. Emmett turned around,

"Oh here we go..."

"What?" Jasper asked, confused,

Emmett just grumbled something I couldn't hear, but obviously Jasper did. He kicked his shin, hard enough to break a human's bones. Emmett just guffawed, before turning back to his game. Jasper shook his head, his blonde hair brushing his shoulders.

"I can feel people's emotions," He repeated, "And I can manipulate them...If I want to,"

_Great, so now I had to watch my thoughts _and _my feelings. _

"That's impressive," Was all I said, propping my elbow up on the back of the sofa, and resting my head on my fist.

"So what about you, Morgana? What can you do?"

_I can trick you, lure you in and kill you. I can make things from a single plant that would destroy you in a moment. I can lie to immortals, mind readers and empaths. And I'm about to destroy your entire family._

"Nothing."

He laughed, "I'm sure that isn't true."

"Sadly, I'm kind of useless."

"Now you are lying," He accused, a crooked smile playing on his lips.

Esme walked in from the kitchen, a plate full of steaming food in her hands. "Oh, wow," I gasped, taking the food from her. She'd made omelettes, but they smelled divine and just looking at them made my mouth water. I knew that he was trying to be polite and look away as I ate, but I kept catching Jasper watching me. When I'd done, I looked at him, "You want some?"

He pursed his lips, "I didn't mean to stare,"

"Don't worry about it," I waved him away and taking my plate, stood up and walked into the kitchen. As soon as I passed her, Rosalie moved over to the boys, not even looking at me. I raised my eyebrows_. _Apart from Esme, the women in this family weren't as open as the men, but I guessed that made sense when I was a female Bait. The small amount of male Baits we had, often Hunters who were too injured to work any more, were constantly busy with female vampires, and when one died, they were much more difficult to replace than female Baits. I took the plate to the sink and began to wash up. Esme must have gone back upstairs, as I was alone. Or at least I_ was. _I didn't hear him come in, but suddenly he was behind me.

"Do you need any help?" He twanged, the mischief in his voice evident.

I jumped, shocked, and rounded on him, "That's not fair. I am _injured. _I can't function properly..."

He laughed as I tried to cover myself. I pushed him away as I moved around the kitchen, cleaning up after Esme. "You don't have to do that," He began, leaning against the table,

"It's the least I can do," I said, which was partly true. I reached for the towel on the oven, "Besides, _maybe I like cleaning." _

"You don't look like the kind of person who cleans up after herself,"

Offended, I turned to him, "What is _that _supposed to mea-ah!"

I yelped, pulling away from the hob which must have still been hot from the omelettes. "Damn," I hissed, holding my burnt hand gingerly. Suddenly, Jasper was there. His cold hands took my burnt one, pressing our skin together. I winced as it began to sting.

"You need to pay attention to what you're doing," Jasper scolded, his breathing a little ragged.

"Ow...I swear I'm not usually this clumsy," I said softly, mostly to myself.

His initial touch made me uncomfortable. I didn't like anyone, _especially _v_ampires_, touching me. But as he rubbed his thumb against the burn, the discomfort was replaced by a pleasantly numb feeling, and slowly, I looked up at him. As if his numbing touch had spread to my mind, I found myself just staring at him. His gaze switched from my hand to my face, and I saw his expression soften slowly. Our eyes locked, and my mind just went...blank. I wondered for a moment if he was using his powers, but something inside me protested. This was me...

And I looked like I was about to make out with a vampire.

...

**Please review! I don't know if I'm writing a decent story otherwise :)**

**I hope you like it :D**

**P.S Much more action laaaaattttteeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrr. OH THE EXCITEMENT.**


	7. Realization

**I just wanted to wish everybody a very Merry Christmas, and I should be done with this story by New Years, so HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR TOO!**

**And Happy Birthday Baby Jesus **

**Please don't forget to review :) **

Chapter Six

"Are you two alright? What happened?" Esme's voice broke through my mind, severing Jasper's numbing touch both figuratively and physically. He released my hand,

"Morgana burnt her hand. I was cooling it for her,"

I held up my hand as proof, which had an ugly streak of red along it. Esme bustled over, taking my hand softly in hers, "I think that Carlisle may have some ointment for this somewhere. Jasper, would you mind?"

He nodded quickly, and didn't even look at me before he flitted out of the room. I exhaled a little too loudly, and Esme's naïve expression softened, "Does it hurt badly? You really are suffering lately aren't you,"

I managed a smile at her, but inside I was falling apart. It felt like my life, the fabric of my universe, was being torn apart at the seams. _How _had that just happened? I could lie to myself, and everyone else, and pretend that I didn't know what was about to happen. What would have happened if we hadn't had been interrupted...

I couldn't help but imagine it. Being kissed by a vampire. The notion itself should make me sick, but somehow when I thought of Jasper, of what had just happened, it didn't seem so bad...

_No!_

There was something wrong with me. There had to be. This _couldn't_ happen. My reason for existence, to bring down vampires, challenged by a single being, and a _vampire _nonetheless! I was vaguely aware of calming my emotions when Jasper returned with the medicine, which Esme applied carefully, but that didn't stop my mind from tearing itself apart. My hand, my head, my stomach, my heart - everything hurt. _Was this what love felt like?_

Now that _was _absurd. I didn't love him. Hell, it probably wasn't even possible to love people after about four conversations and less than a week of knowing each other.

"I need some air," I spluttered, surprising them both as I pulled away and hurried out of the door. Once I'd left the house, the fresh air didn't soothe me as much as it usually did. My breathing was loud, more like sobbing or crying than gasping. I had to get out of here. I needed to go and just...rethink. My mind, usually so clear and coordinated, was in a mess. Once I was a few hundred metres from the house, the emotions and thoughts building within me were suddenly too much to handle, and crying out, I hit at the closest tree. Bark exploded outwards, as the tree creaked dangerously. But my release only lasted a moment, and my attention started to become drawn to ridiculous things that were annoying and uncomfortable. The bandage on my wrist was torn off in a flash, and I my muscles began to ache insatiably. Angry tears spilled from my eyes, and I wiped them away roughly.

I tried to get my breathing back under control, and started to make myself realize how things affecting me weren't even worth it. Eventually, the pain subsided, and I started to think more clearly. I needed more time with them to decide. Not that they knew it, but their actions in the next few days could decide whether they lived or died. Besides, Nicholas and I were the only ones who knew that I was here.

Letting out one final breath, I stood up from where I'd sat on the damp forest floor. Brushing the dirt off of my jeans, I checked for Iris, before slowly making my way back to the Cullen house. I savoured the chance of being outside, before I walked up to the house. Rather than go in through the front door and have to face them all watching me, I climbed up to my balcony, and in through the unlocked door. From my room, I slipped out to the bathroom, and splashed my face with cold water. My hands gripping the basin tightly, I stared myself out in the mirror. My eyes were only just simmering down from red, but they'd soon return to their normal violet shade. My hair was turning wild, and ugly red blotches were fading from my white skin. I gave my face one more splash with cold water, before drying it with towel that despite being warm and soft, had an overwhelming stench of vampire. My ringtone sounded as I threw the towel back onto its hook, and sighing, I answered it,

"Hello?"

"Morgana! Oh thank God, I thought you were dead!" Nicholas babbled,

"I'm fine, why?"

"Did you get my texts?" He asked, worry beginning to creep into his voice,

"No, Nicholas, I didn't." I said exasperatedly,

"Oh...well..." He cut off,

I froze, "Nicholas, what did you do?"

"I...um...I kind of...um...told your Dad..."

My eyes widened, "What!" I hissed,

"Don't worry; he actually seemed kind of pleased. Him and a bunch of Hunters are coming to help you take down your Yellow Eyes."

My mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. _They're coming..._

_Well, I guess this is an answer to your problems._

But it wasn't the answer I was looking for.

"When are they coming?"

"We're all packing up to leave now. We should be there tomorrow."

"Your coming too! But...I don't even know where I'm supposed to lead them," As if it could be avoided like that.

"They said bring them somewhere deserted. Preferably a building, makes it easier. We'll follow the stench,"

"Right,"

"Listen, I know you wanted to take them down yourself. I'm sorry,"

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter."

He went quiet for a moment, "Are you okay? You sound-,"

"I'm fine." I quipped,

He managed to sneak in a goodbye and good luck before I hung up. I clutched the mobile angrily, but my body just felt too weak to have the energy to be mad. A knock at the door lifted the trance,

"Morgana, are you alright? I can smell fresh blood," Carlisle's voice drifted in,

I blinked, and glanced down at my wrist. The wound was steadily bleeding, not as bad as it had been, but I figured that tearing the bandage off like that hadn't helped. I opened the door, not even bothered about the fact that I was presenting my blood to a vampire. Carlisle was still in his uniform,

"You're a doctor?" I blurted,

He gave me a quizzical look. No wonder, I should have figured that out ages ago.

"I enjoy helping people," He said simply, before holding out his hand. Obediently, I showed him my wrist. He didn't question the lack of my bandage, only leading me back to the hospital room. "I can clean it and bandage the wound again, but this time try and keep it on,"

I smiled guiltily, "Sorry,"

"It's not a problem," He assured me, as he set fire to the bloody cloths he'd just used to clean the blood away, and began to dress my wrist.

"How...how can you do this?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me, "I mean, aren't vampires supposed to drink blood?"

"From my experience, there are two kinds of vampire. The majority of our race drinks human blood, and it makes their irises turn red. This coven and another up in Denali, and possibly a few more nomads or covens around the world drink animal blood to sustain ourselves. It turns our eyes golden,"

I felt as if another lead block had been added to the weight I was carrying. "You don't drink human blood..."

"No. If there's anything I can do to make myself any less of a monster, I will do it happily."

I looked up into his golden eyes, and for once, I truly believed him. These vampires didn't want to hurt people. And I'd sentenced them to a death they didn't deserve.

"There you are," Carlisle said, smiling. I twisted my newly bandaged arm,

"Thank you," I replied quietly, staying seated on the hospital bed. Carlisle turned away to deal with his equipment. I stared at the back of his shirt, guilt radiating through me. This changed everything. So I hadn't been ill or misguided like I thought I had been, I'd been right. These people didn't deserve to die. These vampires, who'd been the kindest and most welcoming people I'd ever met, treated me in a way that I hadn't been treated in before. Like a daughter. Even my father didn't treat me like that, and my mother...well, she never had the chance.

I needed to sort this out. Now.

...

**Thanks for reading! I'm deciding on some music to accompany my story, but I'll probably put that in a little later :)**

**Please review!**

**P.S THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS FAVOURITED OR ALERTED OR REVIEWED! I'll list you all a little later on :D But seriously, thanks to all of you who have stuck around after reading the first few chapters. _Between you and me, there's a lot that didn't..._**

**Merry Christmas ****:)**


	8. The New And Impossible

Chapter Six

_Jasper_

How had that happened?

There was no denying what had happened in the kitchen. What had _nearly _happened. But in that moment, when her hand was in mine and her eyes were locked onto my own, gold and violet, everything seemed right. But what did that say about me? About her? About Alice?

_Alice._

She was only upstairs, talking with Edward. I wondered how much he'd heard. Whether Alice knew already. Maybe it was better that she did. The new feelings, the new tenors within Morgana that were so strange and inhuman, were making things difficult to for me to understand. At least now she had disappeared off into the forest, leaving me room to think and to feel properly.

I tried to make sense of it. Tried to make things easier for me, but there was no way around it. I wondered if Morgana was going through the same thing I was. Confusion, pain...oh, why did this have to happen!

I tensed up, but Emmett was too absorbed in the television to notice. Rosalie, however, glanced in my direction. I didn't look at her. Our sibling bond was skin deep, and she wasn't about to go out of her way to get into an in depth conversation with me. She merely flipped her hair, and her once vaguely suspicious feelings turned back to the more self-contented, yet despairingly dark emotions that plagued her always. She fell from my attention soon though, and my thoughts turned back to Morgana once again. Why had she affected me in such a way? Especially in only a few days. To immortals, that was merely a moment – a black dot on the endless timescale of our existence. But if she could affect me like that in that amount of time...It didn't make sense, none of it made sense. Alice was my soul mate, so how could I ever be tempted away?

I couldn't forget how much I'd smiled lately. How my good mood had only been extinguished by Alice's dark feelings, and Morgana's injury. _Was that why I didn't kill her? _

It was no lie that I'd had the perfect opportunity. I had her up against the wall behind the school, where no one would find us for awhile. No matter how strong she was, or what she could do as a Wicken, there was no way she could have escaped. I could always have moved her to the forest if I needed to. My throat ached at the thought of it. However, the guilt and sadness rising from my heart numbed the pain for a moment, and I glared at the television screen to distract myself from the turmoil within.

The scent of her blood hit me first when she came back, but luckily Carlisle had arrived too and was on hand to help her. I was painfully aware of him taking her to be treated, but I didn't know what for. The temptation to go and find out was only diminished by the thought of what would happen afterwards. I needed to speak to Alice. To do _something _about what was going on in my head. In my heart. I knew that I had to do, but I couldn't make the decision. Not yet. If Alice found out...

At that moment, Morgana came down the stairs. Emmett, distracted for once from the television, had a quick feeling of mischief.

"Emmett, what are you-?" I began, but before I could finish, Emmett grabbed the closest thing he could get his hands on – which turned out to be a glass paperweight – and hurled it at Morgana's head.

"Heads!" He cried out in warning. Morgana didn't have the time to turn before she caught it in her hand. She rounded on Emmett,

"Whoa! You're like a ninja-witch or something!"

I sensed the deep despair and guilt within her, but I stayed silent as she called the family around her.

Whatever she was about to say, it was important, and I couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with me.

I felt hope.

...

**I hope you like the fanfiction so far, as soon it will take a much darker route...DUN DUN DUUUUN.**

**Please review! Think of it as your own special Christmas gift :D**

**AND!**

**The first person who reviews after this chapter gets a read and review from me for one of your stories. Heck, if I'm feeling particulary full of Christmas spirit than I may do more than one!**

**HOW'S THAT FOR BRIBERY! :D**


	9. Revelation

Chapter Seven

I jogged down the steps, heading towards the living room.

"Heads!" Emmett cried. Suddenly an object came flying towards me from the left. I reached up and caught it in my left hand before it hit my face. I whipped around to face Emmett, where he sat on the couch with Jasper and Rosalie. His mouth was slightly open,

"Whoa! You're like a ninja-witch or something!"

I didn't even bother 'correcting' him. As if it mattered. They were going to find out anyway. I tossed the object, a decorative glass ball of some kind, back to Emmett, before standing in front of the front door. "I need to talk to everyone, it's important."

I didn't have to raise my voice. Blurred shapes flew from every direction, until the entire coven was in the living room. For one of the first times in my life, I was nervous. My hands trembled as I began to speak,

"I haven't been entirely truthful with you," I began, trying to be careful with what I said. The confused but expectant expressions looking back at me sent another stab of pain into my heart, "I'm not a Wicken. I'm a witch, and what I said about them was true. We are evil. Or at least, I am."

I paused, and took a deep breath, "I'm part of a Cult whose main objective is to rid the world of vampires. My job was to come here and trick you into trusting me, so I could kill you. When I saw how you live amongst humans, I thought that it was a way you could get easy prey. I didn't realize that you actually wanted to _be _human. But now there are Hunters coming from my Cult to take you down, and there's nothing I can do to stop them."

"You wanted to kill us," Rosalie spat from the corner of the room. Before I fully knew what was going on, she'd launched herself at me. I barely had time to reach for Iris before another shape flew between us. Jasper caught Rosalie before she hit me, and threw her back. She hissed at him, but stayed away. Jasper stayed in front of me.

"I'm sorry..." I began, more to Jasper than anyone, "I didn't understand,"

He barely looked at me, as if just looking at me was causing him pain. Carlisle stepped forward calmly, but I could see the hurt in his eyes, echoed in Jasper's and Esme's. "Is there anything we can do?"

"They want me to bring you somewhere secluded. A building probably. Maybe if you were ready..." I had little hope for them. Hunters were strong, and fast. They'd trained for decades to kill vampires, and these Cullen's definately weren't the strongest vampires I'd ever seen.

"Could we not stay here? Or go into hiding?" He asked,

I shook my head slightly, "You could try...but they'll have every way out of here covered for miles. The Yellow Eyes are a legend amongst us, and everyone will want the honour of defeating you."

"Is that what you wanted? Honour?" Jasper asked, finally looking at me.

"No. I was doing my job,"

He looked angry and hurt, but something about his expression registered understanding. That was more than I deserved at this point. Emmett suddenly stood up, and I briefly wondered whether Jasper could fight off him too. However, Emmett merely cracked his knuckles, "Come on, if they're anything like Morgana, we can take them easily!"

"Emmett, no you can't. Our Cult's been around for hundreds of year, dedicated to this cause, and most of the Hunters coming here have been around for most of that." I couldn't help but think of my father. "Besides, you haven't even seen me fight."

"Morgana, I understand the situation you've put yourself in just by telling us, and I thank you, but we need your help," Carlisle said, "You may be the only chance we have at surviving this. You know the Cult. We don't. Will you help us?"

"I've made my choice. It's only fair that I see it through to the end,"

He nodded, "How much time do we have?"

"They'll be here tomorrow."

"Alright," He turned to his family, "We'll stay here for tonight, and try to prepare."

Emmett grumbled, and sat back on the coach heavily, making it sag unhealthily. Rosalie was glaring at me venomously. Edward and Alice, positioned on the stairs, had similar expressions. Esme couldn't look me in the eye, and I didn't think I could face Carlisle or Jasper. It was only when Carlisle approached me did I finally make any kind of movement,

"Is there anything you can do or give us that will help?"

I exhaled thoughtfully, "I can work on making traps and weapons to slow them up, but I'll need to go into the forest for them."

He nodded, "Would you like some company?"

I didn't want to see Carlisle's disappointment anymore, but I could see that he wanted to help. I owed him that at least. Before we left, I drew Carlisle some diagrams of plants and resources we'd need so we could separate and collect things faster if we needed to. He followed me into the forest, and for a while we walked in silence, with me occasionally pointing out wood or leaves or roots that we needed. As I'd use a certain stone to sharpen wooden stakes as we went, Carlisle would occasionally wonder aloud how such things would combine to make weapons, and my only explanation would to be that the name 'witch' wasn't just a title. I'd just climbed into a tree to collect some eggs from a bird's nest that would provide the perfect addition to an explosive trap I was planning, when Carlisle's voice drifted up to me,

"When this is over, you know that you'll still have a place with us."

I closed my eyes, "Thank you, Carlisle."

I couldn't manage anything else, but maybe he already knew. There was no way I could stay with them, even if things hadn't had gone this way. Not with Jasper. I shook my head and grabbed the eggs, before dropping from the tree. Carlisle was studying one of the diagrams intently, "I think I know where to find this."

"Okay. There isn't much left now, I'll go and get the rest and we can meet back at the house."

He nodded, and flitted away through the trees. I stared after him for a moment, before I ran ahead. I reached a clearing with one of the bushes I needed, but rather than head for it, I stopped and pulled out my mobile. If there was any chance I could stop this, I was taking it. The phone rang five times, and I started to worry, before he finally answered.

"Morgana! I'm in the middle of training, what do you want?"

"Nicholas, I need your help,"

...

**Please review! :) **


	10. The Hunt

Chapter Eight

As I collected the last of the berries from the bush, I felt a presence behind me. I was busy collecting the berries, so I didn't bother turning to look at Carlisle as I asked, "Did you find what you needed?"

"I found you didn't I?"

I whipped around, almost dropping the berries in the process. Jasper was stood in the middle of the clearing, directly in a pool of moonlight. He had his hands linked behind his back, and his chin tilted down, a half smile playing on his lips as he gave me a penetrating gaze. The moonlight illuminated his hair, like a halo, and I felt my breath catch – to my annoyance. I bit my lip guiltily, "Jasper, I-,"

"Don't apologize, Morgana. In fact, I should be thanking you for not murdering me where I stand," His sarcasm made me even more annoyed,

"Yeah, you should."

I turned away from him, about to go and look for more resources, when he sprung forward and caught my bandaged wrist, pulling me back to him in a move more like a dance like anything forceful. Before I could fully understand what was happening, Jasper's lips were crushing mine. He held my wrist between our chests, but his other hand rested on the small of my back. I still don't know what I would have done if I had full control of my body, but my mind was still reeling after he'd pulled away. Finally, when my senses came back to me, I pulled out of his grip, "Are you completely out of your mind! I thought you hated me. And besides, I wouldn't worry about the Cult. Alice will have torn us apart before they have a chance. _What if she finds out!"_

"She already knows,"

"_You told her!" _I screeched,

"Alice can see the future,"

"Oh, that's just great," I flung my arms up in anger, "Then why didn't she see all of this happening?"

"She sees how decisions affect the future," He paused, and smiled faintly, "Which would mean that you were never definitely going to kill us,"

I narrowed my eyes, that wasn't possible. _Was it?_

Maybe he was just trying to make me feel better.

"Just...don't _decide _anything to do with me," I lectured, jerking my hand in expression.

He rolled his eyes, "Is there anything else you need?"

I checked my bag, now almost full, "There's just one more thing I need."

He nodded, and I didn't move, "Well...are you going to go back?"

He shook his head, "I can't risk you runnin' off,"

I sighed exasperatedly, "Fine, come on. We'll have to run."

We started to run, and although I knew that I was slowing him down, and that he could carry me faster, I'd rather keep my feet on the ground. In a few minutes, we made it to my old campsite. I walked over to the ashes still left by the campfire, and orientated myself.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked from the edge of the campsite. I walked past him, "Finding my bag."

I climbed the tree quickly, and pulled out the bow and quiver of arrows that were still hidden there. Dropping to the ground, I held out the bow, "Do you know how to use one of these?"

Jasper looked embarrassed, "No,"

I groaned, and slung it over my body, so the string was across my front and the wood was pressing on my back, before shouldering my quiver too. "Can anyone in your family use a bow?"

He thought for a moment, before shaking his head, "We've never needed to use weapons,"

"Perfect," I said sarcastically,

"Can't we just fight them?" He asked, as he followed me back towards the house.

"You can try, but you won't last long against too many of them. That's what the traps will be for."

Carlisle was already back in the house when we arrived, and I couldn't help but cast Alice a glance. However, she seemed to be too absorbed in her own thoughts. When Esme saw me watching her, she whispered, "Alice is watching for any signs of the Cult."

Jasper overheard, and I cast him a look. I couldn't help but feel relieved. Maybe she hadn't seen. To be honest, I wish that _I _hadn't seen. I mean, acting in that way - or at least a sexual way - with vampires wasn't new to me, but it was different with him. He just...he seemed to _mean _it. Like it was more to him than just lust. It would hurt him in the end, but I knew the reality of his feelings. _I should have expected something like this, _I thought angrily. To distract myself, I set the bag down on the kitchen table, and set to work. I had a lot to do.

...

When I'd finally finished, daylight was breaking. Carlisle had stayed with me through much of the night, helping me and running through plans whilst I worked. When I set down the last of the devices, he noticed the shadows I was sure were forming beneath my eyes. "You should get some rest."

I shook my head, "We don't have time. The others need to know the plans and the location we should use and-"

"Morgana, leave that to me. Go to bed," He kind voice softened the command, but there was no arguing with him. Instead, I gave him a weak smile,

"Until tonight,"

He patted my shoulder as I left, and when I'd reached my room, after what seemed like a much too long walk, I collapsed onto the bed, too exhausted to even begin to think about what I would awake to.

I was surprised when I woke up replenished. I'd expected a more turbulent sleep, but I hadn't had a single dream. My hip bone ached where I'd been lying on Iris all day, but luckily I hadn't drawn any blood. For a few minutes, I just lay in bed and thought. The words, the faces, spiralled through my head: _Jasper, Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, the Cult, Nicholas, my father, my mother..._

_Myself. _

I squeezed my eyes shut, and shook the images from my head, before I told myself to get up. I went and changed into a pair of soft black sweatpants, a black vest and a thin sports jacket, which I zipped up quickly. Speed and manouverabilty were key, after all, I could only dodge the worst of the attacks that were sure to head my way. Armour was pointless. I tied my hair up, and grabbed the small rucksack I'd taken with me last night, which I'd left by the door. Throwing it over my shoulder, I headed out of the room, not giving it a second glance, despite knowing that I wasn't ever going to be staying here again, no matter what happened. The coven was assembled downstairs, and Carlisle was running over the plans, and by the sound of his voice, it probably wasn't the first time. I stood a little behind him, waiting for him to finish. Once he had, I stepped forward, "We should go now. The earlier we go, the more time we'll have before they catch your scent."

Carlisle nodded, and I nodded back, before grabbing what was left in the kitchen. "Do they all have what they need?" I asked, as Carlisle came in behind me,

"Yes,"

"And they all know what to do?"

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder, "Try not to worry. We all know what to do."

Finally, I scooped up my bow and quiver, and turned to him, "I'll try. I can't promise anything,"

We followed the others outside, and Edward presented me with the picture of the location. An abandoned warehouse, by the looks of it, and it already looked foreboding. He pointed out a tower behind it, "We thought that that could come in useful,"

"Right," I said, although I had no idea how a tower would help. He rattled off the coordinates, and once I'd gotten my bearings from the stars, I began to run. I'd told them to run as fast as they could, as if they were hunting, but to give me enough time to get there before them. That way it looked like they were hunting me. It took me around fifteen minutes to arrive at the warehouse, and it looked even worse in real life. A freezing cold wind blew strong, carrying ethereal howls and screams that put me on edge.

_Focus Morgana, _I thought, and began to work around the circumference of the warehouse, setting up traps as I went, before I headed back to where the vampires were set to appear. I didn't want to risk them triggering anything before the Cult arrived. I'd set traps that were more 'natural' – that could be easily explained as a natural occurrence - so they didn't suspect before they entered the warehouse. I only had to wait for another minute before they arrived.

Edward stood in front of me, and pointed off behind me, "There. That lighthouse. We thought that it may come in useful. What do you think?"

"Oh, I see," I looked up at the lighthouse towering behind the warehouse, and for the first time, I heard the crashes of distant waves, "We might be able to use it as some kind of escape route, or a trap, I guess."

That lighthouse was not going to be useful.

I addressed the others, "Okay, if you follow right behind me, you won't hit the traps out here. Remember, they're designed to kill vampires, but they'll work on witches too. When we get inside, you all know what to do."

They all nodded, and I led them down the grassy slope, with wild foliage perfect for hiding traps. The moon hung low above the lighthouse, and it cast a dim light over the buildings. Once we'd gotten inside, the damp stench of the empty building, combined with a continuous dripping sound and a distant metallic clinking, sent a shiver down my spine. We split off into pairs and smaller groups, and we each found places to set traps – none too close to where we were going to wait, and working from the ground floor up. I was in a group with Emmett and Rosalie, and I did most of the work seeing as Rosalie wasn't particularly keen on risking a nail-break, and Emmett had more chance of setting the thing off. I didn't speak to either of them as we got rid of our traps, and soon we were hanging around waiting for the others. Carlisle, Edward and Esme came first, followed eventually by Alice and Jasper.

"Right, once they get here, we won't all be together for long, and we certainly won't stay here. Even if the traps do take out some of them, there will be a battle."

"Awesome," Emmett said from the back,

I rolled my eyes, "Good luck,"

_We were going to need it._

_..._

**Please review! The R&R deal I'm offering still stands ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed it. The action is about to begin...**


	11. It Begins

Chapter Nine

No one relaxed in the hour that we were waiting. Jasper, Emmett and Edward positioned themselves around the room, whilst Alice, Rosalie and Esme stood watch by the wide, gaping windows, shrouded in the grey-white plastic that fluttered across them. Carlisle and I stood near Edward, who was the closest to the entrance. I ran the blonde vampire through the plan, which essentially consisted off us waiting for them to come, and let them set off as many traps as possible, before we move out. We'll guide them towards any traps left, and whoever was left, on either side, would have to fight. Carlisle was visibly distressed at the thought of losing anyone, but his aura of calm authority never left, and when Rosalie finally hissed, "They're here," He knew what to do.

"Everybody, stay out of sight and don't go too close to the windows or doors. Morgana, tell us what to do when it needs doing. We'll all listen," He looked over the entire coven, pausing on Alice and Rosalie, who both looked hesitant at the idea of listening to me. Well, if they wanted to live then they'd have to suck it up. I slid over to stand beside one of the windows, out of sight. My bow was strung and over my back, and my quiver was hooked over my shoulder. Iris was sheathed at my belt, and I held the handle tightly in my right hand, which still wasn't at full-strength due to my recovering wrist. I tried not to pay it too much attention, but I knew that it was going to make me a lot less helpful than I usually would be. And in such a situation, I needed to be better than ever to have a chance of survival. I gritted my teeth; _I was going to get myself killed for vampires. _I knew it was the _right _thing to do, but I honestly never saw myself as the sort of person who'd back the underdog, just because it was righteous.

Suddenly the lighthouse sprung into life, and from my position I could see the white spotlight gliding across the black ocean in the distance. I couldn't tell how close it was exactly, as the cliff dropped off about four hundred yards away from the warehouse. I was beginning to wonder whether the traps had worked, when a crash and a muffled cry drifted up from below, towards my right. A hoped that more than one of them had fallen into the pit. After that, the traps were set off one by one as more crashes and cries were heard. I hoped that they hadn't figured it out yet, but there were only so many pits and rock slides and patches of poison ivy in your average abandoned warehouse. There was one trap in particular that I was waiting to go off, and that was the one that Jasper and Alice should have set up right at the entrance to let use know when they were here. When that went off, it was my job to slip into another room and let out a cry. The Cult would come to find me, and the others would start the chase. If we could split them up then we had a chance.

So once I cried out, there really was no turning back.

Everyone tensed up as the traps closer to us were set off, and the time between the last of the outside traps, and the first one inside, was measured in heartbeats. Before the telltale crash came from downstairs as the roof caved in above the entrance, I caught Jasper's eye from a few metres away. He was stood close to Alice, his body instinctively placed defensively in front of her. He nodded slightly, his eyes hardened through the intense focus that had gripped us all. I nodded back, and I knew that if we all survived this – by some miracle – then I had chosen to do the right thing by leaving. The crash made me leap into action. I slipped away from the window, but as I made from the door, I caught Edward's eye as he was stood beside it. His expression told me that he knew exactly what I'd been thinking. Exactly what had happened between Jasper and I. I looked away as I passed him, and hoped that either he withheld information, or he became another casualty today. I didn't have time for pity as I flitted as far away from the vampires as I could, before I screamed. Thankfully, there was a strong smell of vampire here, and I was sure that there must be a trap nearby. I looked around for it quickly. The last thing I wanted was to do was set off the trap myself. I found it finally, the trigger – a line strung between two metal supports stretching from the floor to the high stone ceiling - was only visible from certain angles, and I stood behind it, ready, as the shadows of the witches were cast outside of the door. They arose from the staircase like ghostly apparitions. Angels of Death. When they saw me, they immediately parted. Suspicion crept up on me, and I looked around for Nicholas, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. _Had he fell victim to one of the traps? Had they caught him for helping me?_

I gulped slightly as they poured into the room, parting to let others in as they went. Finally, the last of them came in, and I felt his authority before I even saw his face. But when I did, I couldn't help but gasp.

"Father..."

...

**So, what do you think? :D Please review and let me know! I may even throw in yet another R&R deal :)**

**I'll sort out music soon, but for now I think the perfect songs are:**

**Florence and the Machine – Landscape (I listened to this after writing most of the story and it is PERFECT. Listen out for the lighthouse ;) )**

**Thirty Seconds to Mars – The Kill (and possibly 'Hurricane' too )**

**Enjoy!**


	12. The Battle of the Stakes

**A quick warning that there will be violence in this chapter that may be unsuitable for young people. It's not too bad though.**

**Quick Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me, but Morgana, her Cult, Baits, Witches, Hunters all do – these ones at least...and the storyline. So I own most of it. WINNING!  
>Also, Underworld, Viktor and Bill Nighy don't belong to me either, sadly.<strong>

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**...**

Chapter Ten

The man I recognized as my father strode forward. Even as a witch, he still looked like a human would at two hundred. I remember once watching the (technically forbidden -apparently the vampires aren't portrayed accurately enough) film _Underworld _with Nicholas, and secretly commenting on how he reminded me of Bill Nighy's character, Viktor. The pale, sunken skin on his face, his eyes glazed with age, and his hair - the colour of a deceased human's skin – that ran poker straight down his back all resembled the fictional vampire. However, if he'd heard me say such a thing, I would have been lucky to escape alive. His violet eyes were dead, expressionless, as he strode forward. When he saw me, he stopped, his black robes making it evident that he wasn't planning on much of a fight. Behind him, I saw a scrawny boy who stood out from the rest of Hunters, and from the quill and parchment grasped in his thin knuckles, and his bag covered in ink and bulging with bottles od the stuff, I figured it out. My father was dressed in his most regal clothing because he had a painter here to record _his _defeat of the Yellow Eyes. The thought sent anger raging through me, but before my crimson eyes could give me away, and let out a deep breath, and moved away from the trap.

"Father," I bowed my head a little in respect. His medallion, a gold pentagram – the symbol of our Cult – that hung to his chest was at eye level, and the symbol which used to bring me pride, only brought me disgust. Everything about him, his appearance, his voice which began to rattle from his throat, even his _smell, _reeked of death.

"Morgana. Where are the Yellow Eyes? I trust that you have not led us into a wild goose chase," His voice, cracked and spiteful, was so condescending that I had to struggle not to lash out at him.

"They ran when they saw you were here." I said, my head still ducked,

I felt his anger radiate from him, but all he said was, "I am very disappointed in you, child. You have a duty as a Bait. You are no Hunter."

"Yes, father," I said, straightening up but keeping my head down.

He swept around to face the Hunters, "Spread out. Find the creatures and kill them. You boy, stay with me and record every moment of the defeat."

They moved out of the room, leaving me behind. To my anger, a tear escaped down my cheek. I _hated _him. _I hated how he made me feel._ An explosion broke my concentration, and I looked up to see dust drift up from the staircase.

The chase had begun.

...

I unsheathed Iris, cursing my weakened wrist, and started back up the stairs. I could start where I'd left the vampires, and work my way around. There was no one around on the way to the room, but I could hear distant cries and bangs as the vampires led them through the traps. At least, I hoped that it was the witches who were setting them off. With such a short amount of time to work in, there was no full-proof way of working. When I reached the room, I caught one of the Hunters in the throat with Iris, as he stood at the end of the room with two others, before they knew what was going on. I used the surprise to my advantage, and let loose two normal arrows (I'd made them last night to accompany my explosive ones) straight into their chests. I retrieved Iris from the Hunter's neck, and slit the throats of the two others, before grabbing my arrows, cleaning my blade and continuing. I briefly considered taking their weapons, but with my bow, arrows and dagger, I doubted more weapons now would be anything other than a hindrance. I ran through the door at the other side of the room, and was about to cross the small hallway to the next door when the floor beneath me collapsed. I managed to grab the door handle and stop myself from falling into the rubble, where I saw three either unconscious or dead Hunters. That meant that I was getting closer, which also meant that I had no choice but to drop down onto the debris below. Avoiding the metal sticking out from the concrete, I scooted down the pile of rubble and took in my surroundings. There were no vampires in sight, but I could smell a fresh trail leading away from me. I jogged along it, shooting an arrow through an unfortunate Hunter who fell through a door to my left. I abandoned the arrow, deciding to keep up with whichever vampire I was following instead. The double doors, cracked and grey with age, burst open from the end of the room, and I just had time to duck behind a pillar before a group of Hunters came storming in. I knocked an explosive arrow, and aimed from around the pillar, turning it to point at the ceiling above them. The leader of the group saw me, but he didn't even have time to raise his lethal looking axe before I let the arrow loose. It struck the ceiling, and an ear-splitting bang sent me reeling backwards. I covered my head as stone and rubble landed around me. Before the dust had settled, I was back on my feet, checking for survivors. When I was satisfied there were none, I kicked the stone away until I found the axe that had been close to ending my life. I felt its weight carefully, before sliding it into my quiver, letting it take the place of the two missing arrows. I ran from the room, certain that the explosion was going to draw attention from the wrong people.

I must have taken out about six more Hunters, before I finally found any vampires. Esme and Carlisle were back to back, battling off three or four Hunters each. I managed to kill three with arrows before they turned on me too. I dodged a dagger aimed at my face, before taking Iris to the group. I'd kill more at short range than long. I slashed at one, catching him off guard and leaving him blinded. He screamed, and tripped back into another, buying me some time. A looming Hunting, at least seven foot tall and all muscle, came at me with a giant, dual-blade axe that made mine look like a toy. His torso was a no-go zone as he swung the heavy weapon at my midriff. I jumped backwards, but the blade slid across the front of my stomach, leaving the area burning. I wasn't sure of the damage, but I could still move, which couldn't mean that it was too bad. He gripped the axe with one hand and tried to grab me with the other, but I had speed and agility on my side. I slipped out of his reach, and he growled angrily, losing him temper by the moment. He swung the heavy weapon at me again, but I ducked and slid beneath his legs, hacking away with Iris as I went. He roared and stumbled forward. I sliced the flesh behind his knees, making him buckle, before I leapt onto his back. I climbed to his shoulders, and as he dropped the axe and grabbed at my hair, I plunged Iris into his skull. He fell to the ground, but not before he'd pulled me from his shoulders by my hair, freeing it from its bounds and making me cry out as I landed, winded, on my back in front of him. Before I'd recovered, another Hunter was on me, pinning me down with knees presseing on my shoulders, his sword positioned above my chest. I reached for Iris, still embedded in the man's skull, but I couldn't reach. There was no way around the Hunter and the venomous glare he was giving me. He was above to plunge the sword into my ribs, when a blurred shape hit him from the side, knocking him away. Carlisle, with unexpected ferocity, broke the Hunter's neck and threw him to the ground, before helping me up. "Are you alright?" He asked, a streak of witch blood from another victim on his cheek.

"Yeah. Thanks," I said. He darted off to join Esme as she finished off the last of the Hunters. They were better fighters than I'd expected, I'll give them that. I put my foot on the giant Hunter's neck and tugged the dagger from his shaved head, before giving it a quick wipe on his shirt. Carlisle, Esme and I moved out of the room, into a corridor where I shot down three Hunters with my bow. Carlisle raised an eyebrow at my skill, obviously surprised by my easy violence, but I didn't have time for annoyance. Instead, I retrieved my arrows, abandoning one that had snapped on impact, and we moved along. "What happened?" I asked them as we jogged along the dust-filled corridors.

"After you left, we moved out of the back door and split up. Esme and I were with Rosalie to begin with, but she got separated when they came. From what I know, Emmett went with the others." He paused, before adding, "I heard someone get hurt, but I don't know who it was."

I thought about what he'd said about Rosalie. If she was alone, that wasn't very good for her chances, but I had no time for worrying. We found a huge room, obviously the main storage area from the containers creating a maze through the place. A commotion was coming from somewhere in the middle of the room – which meant that the other vampires were probably here, unless they got split up too. I spotted a room in the top corner, with a ladder leading to the ground. Some kind of control room probably. "I need to get up there," I said to the two vampires.

"Would you like me to carry you?" Carlisle asked,

I shook my head, "No, without defence, they'll kill us straight away. If you two join the fight, and try and keep them distracted, I'll go over."

They looked unhappy at my plan, especially the part about me going over the containers, but they nodded. I used the metal legs sticking out from one side of the container, and climbed up onto it. Keeping my head down, I sprinted and leapt over containers as far as I could before an arrow soared over my shoulder. I threw myself down as a hand axe joined it, just missing my back. I crawled forward on my stomach, until I could see the battle ensuing below me. There was an open area of concrete in the middle of the containers, with chains and hooks hanging precariously above the fighting immortals. I saw Edward, Emmett, and the blonde hair of Rosalie whip around as they tore apart the oncoming army of Hunters. I couldn' t help but notice how neither Jasper nor Alice were present. I was amazed, however, that the others had lasted so long. I couldn't use my explosive arrows on the Hunters – not with the vampires in the way – but as another group surged in from a path between two containers, I let one loose into the middle of them, blowing them apart before they even had a go at a vampire. As the explosion disorientated the fighters, I used my chance; I got up and began to run again, leaping from container to container as I made my way to the control room. Just before I reached it, a sharp pain in the back of my thigh made me buckle. I tripped, but I didn't stop as I jumped to the ladder, and scrambled up it before any other weapons found their target. Once I was in the safety of the small room, I inspected my wound. A dagger, a little smaller than Iris, has dug itself into the back of my thigh. I growled at the rising pain, and holding my leg tightly, pulled it out. I couldn't help but let out a cry. I unzipped my jacket and ripped a shred of fabric from it, before tying it around the top of my thigh, stemming the blood flowing from the wound. It wouldn't last, but for now, it was all I could do. Picking up the bow I'd dropped on the way in, I made sure that Iris was sheathed before I moved over to the windows facing the commotion. Using my other leg, I kicked the glass out, before readying my bow. I used regular arrows - that wouldn't kill vampires – and most hit the Hunters, but some occasionally bounced off of a battling vampire, not that they noticed. Eventually, the witches began to notice and a group was dispatched, heading straight for the ladder. I managed to kill a few on the way, but at least five were still going before they reached the ladder. Knocking an explosive arrow, I aimed it at the hatch. When the first Hunter appeared, he released an arrow at me as I released mine back. His arrow, thankfully a regular one, caught my shoulder, sending me falling backwards as my arrow detonated. The blast not only stopped the oncoming Hunters, it brought down the whole room. With me in it.

...

**Merry Christmas to you all! And what a festive fanfiction...**

**Please review!**

**Thank you :)**


	13. The Lighthouse

**More violence and bloodshed in this one too. I can only apologize...**

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven

What was that annoying pain in my head? And my ears, what was that persistent buzzing? A rough shake at my shoulder pushed me over the edge, and I opened my eyes sleepily. _Couldn't a girl just get her beauty sleep? _

A boy with blonde hair and chalky white skin and golden eyes was staring down at me, fear and sadness etched onto his angelic face. Slowly, I realized that his name was Jasper, and I knew him.

"Morgana!" He said,

_Morgana, _hm...yes, that sounded right. I coughed, and I felt something hot in my mouth. I choked and spluttered, and a flash of red touched my vision. His eyes turned dark, but the grief outshone everything. _Or should that be out...darken?_

His eyes flickered to my shoulder, and he gasped a little. I followed his gaze, not quite understanding why there was wood there. I lifted my head a little, despite the painful protest, and looked at my shoulder. Somehow, I couldn't understand what I was seeing. It looked like an arrow, but the point was buried into my right shoulder. Surely it couldn't go that deep. Without warning, everything came back to me at once. Memories. Senses. Pain.

My chest tightened, and I felt myself begin to hyperventilate. As soon as it came, the terror, the desperation at the situation I was in, left. Jasper made a shushing sound, and I briefly realized that it was him who was calming me down. I coughed again, my throat clogging up with dust and blood. "Well...this could be problematic," I managed,

Jasper laughed, but it was a forced and slightly desperate sound. "Am I injured anywhere else?" I asked, forcing my voice to stay strong.

He sat back, and I felt his cold, whisper-like fingers explore my body. In a few seconds, he was back in my vision, "You have a cut along your stomach, but it isn't deep. You hit yout head too, when you fell. Apart from that no, just your shoulder."

I remembered my thigh being injured, which he hadn't noticed, and just hoped that I didn't have any wounds on my back. "Help me up,"

Obediently, Jasper supported me as I stood. My head span, but he held me until I could only see one of everything. I looked back at where I'd been lying. A pile of grey rocks, twisted metal and bodies of Hunters. A thick layer of dust covered everything, even me. I looked back at him, "You need to take the arrow out,"

His eyes widened, "I can't do that..."

"You can and you have to," I said simply, "It's further through the back. Break the feathers off, and pull it out of my back."

He hesitated, but slowly he broke the end of the arrow off, which made me flinch as the jerky motion echoed through my chest. His fingers wrapped around the shaft of the arrow and I braced myself against him, and gritted my teeth, "Do it,"

His grip tightened, and he began to count down from three. When he reached one, he tore the arrow out of my back. I cried out, and he dropped the arrow, before making me look at him, "Are you okay?"

I grimaced, "Never better,"

I managed to take off my vest top so that he could bandage the wound, in too much pain to care that I was standing in front of him with just a bra on my top half. He pulled off his own jacket and took the shirt off from beneath, exposing his marbled chest. _Two half-naked immortals - n__ot the sort of thing you'd expect to see on a battlefield. _He tore a suitable amount of the shirt off and wrapped it around the wound in a kind of sling. "You're pretty good at this," I commented,

"American Civil War," He quipped, giving the knot of fabric a final tighten. I stood up straight in front of him, and tugged my black vest top back on and shrugged on what was left of my jacket, not bothering to do it up. He threw his ruined shirt and the jacket back on as I began to root sort through the rubble,

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked, zipping his jacket up,

"Finding...my...bow!" I pulled the wooden weapon out, which was miraculously unharmed. The quiver lay close to where I'd fallen, but when I picked it up, I sighed, "I've lost half of my arrows."

"Just be thankful that they didn't explode," Jasper said,

I rolled my eyes, though he did have a point. I counted them up; twelve normal arrows and two explosive ones, and the axe, which seemed fine. Shouldering the weapons and checking my sheath for Iris. I sighed at the unheatlthy blue-grey colour of the blade, before turning to Jasper. "Where is everyone?" I asked, noticing for the first time that the room was silent.

"Alice and I came in, and everyone was battling. We were doing well, but then a grey-haired man in a black robe entered, and suddenly...we weren't. We had to run," He pointed to the door behind him, "In the confusion, what with you blowing up the control room and the arrival of the man, I managed to come here to get you whilst the others escaped."

I looked up at him, realizing that he'd chose to come back for me, rather than protect his coven. Rather than protect Alice. "Thanks,"

"Well, I couldn't leave you, now could I?" He smirked,

He supported me as we followed the trail of Hunter bodies out of the storage room, and along corridors. With every body we saw, I knew that he'd be expecting a vampire body to be thrown amongst the Hunter's. "Are you hurt?" I asked, trying to distract him. It was unlikely that every body would be a witches. He revealed a cut on his neck,

"Should have seen the other guy, right?" I mocked

"You'd have to put him together first," He smiled slightly, before turning serious, "Everyone else is worse, but they're all still standing,"

"Good, well if Carlisle and I survive, we can heal you all together,"

The 'if' in my sentence was evident to us both, and we continued in silence. When the trail led outside, an idea came to me. "Wait! Jasper, wait." I pulled him to a stop before he could fly off to his family's aid. "I have an idea."

I pulled him outside, but rather than join the others, I led him around the warehouse, no longer requiring his help to walk. He followed me in silence, grimly trusting me and my idea. The lighthouse towered above us as we ran to the tiny door at its base.

Jasper had to carry me up the stairs, which was less humiliating than I thought it would be, and when we burst into top room, we'd probably lost about two minutes. Whoever had turned the lighthouse on obviously wasn't here anymore, I briefly wondered if they'd made it out before all of this happened. I brought my bow over to a spot behind the light, and pleased with my vantage point, began to search out targets. A large group of Hunters was being chased away to the far left hand corner of the warehouse. I knocked an explosive arrow, and let it loose. The action sent a dizzying wave of pain from my shoulder through to my head, and I stumbled. Jasper caught me before I fell, and I thanked him, before returning to watch the arrow. I loved my bow, and this was why. No human bow, and very few witch bows could make an arrow travel so far with such devastating accuracy. There was a chorus of yells as the arrow hit an unlucky member of the group, exploding on impact. "Nice shot," Jasper commented, coming up behind me.

Of course, he hadn't seen me fight yet. "You should see me at full health."

"Alright," He said, but I pretended to not hear him.

He stood beside me as I let another arrow loose into a similar group of Hunters, and thankfully, it wasn't as painful, although Jasper put a wary hand on the back of my shoulder. The explosion lit up the surrounding battles between vampire and witch. I couldn't see my father anywhere...or Nicholas. I reached for another explosive arrow, only to remember that I'd lost the rest when the control room collapsed. I knocked a normal arrow, but I soon realized that my visibility and aim weren't good enough – both from the darkness of night, and the effect of my injuries – to hit individuals.

"It's too dark. I can't hit them," I said exasperatedly, lowering my bow angrily.

Jasper paused for a second, before his face lit up, "I have an idea."

I stood back as he leapt over to the light flashing behind us, and grabbed hold of the cage attached to the gargantuan bulb. With strength only a vampire could muster, he began to heave at the metal, tugging it with such force that the metal began to screech. He didn't stop until he'd dislodged it from its stand, and even then, he swung it around so that it almost blinded me.

"How's that?" He called,

"Brilliant!" I said, turning back to the ground. The heat was uncomfortable, but the light meant that I could be see, and be safe from Hunters below. There was no way they could look into the light to aim. "You pick the target, I'll shoot it," I called.

He swung the light around so that it caught a Hunter. He got a chance to look up blindly, before my arrow pierced his eye. "Get him?" Jasper called,

"Bullseye,"

He swung the light onto the next unfortunate Hunter, and together we worked quickly to pick off any individuals who strayed too far from their group. However, we only killed twelve in total, as my arrows ran out completely after that. Only the axe rattled in my empty quiver. Jasper realized I'd stopped, and came to see why, leaving the light to drop and light up the ground at our feet instead. "Come on, we have to go," I said, but Jasper had frozen.

"What is it?" I asked, but he was entirely focused on the battlefield. I followed his gaze, and my mouth dropped open with horror.

Alice was stumbling around, obviously injured, but something much worse was coming for her. Another goliath Hunter, possibly even larger than the one I'd take down earlier, was coming straight for her, a deadly-looking blade in his hand.

"Shoot him, Morgana!" Jasper shouted, pure terror in his voice,

"I can't!"

We could only watch as the Hunter swung his sword at Alice, just as she turned to face him. It sliced open her chest and she was thrown backwards. Jasper roared and threw himself off of the lighthouse.

"Jasper!" I cried, clutching the rail as I watched him fall towards the ground. I heard the impact, but it had no effect on him as he powered towards the Hunter. The giant man barely had time to lift his sword before Jasper tore his head off. I pushed off of the rail and ran around to the hatch. I had to handle these stairs on my own, and just pray that somehow, I would be in time.

...

**YAY! VIOLENT TEAM WORK!**

**Please review! And don't just leave it to Pichigaru, Istrvy, CrackYourRein911 and Rachel-rob-Sandwich (Thank you guys, I have special place in my heart for each of you :) )**


	14. Teamwork

**Even **_**more **_**violence in this chapter! YAY!**

**Please read and review and most of all ENJOY! **_**But yeah reviews would be awesome...**_

Chapter Twelve

I burst out of the door, and not even stopping to catch my breath, ran towards where Jasper was crouched over Alice. I skidded to a stop beside him. The blade had struck true, and Alice was struggling to stay alive. "No...Alice..." Jasper was sobbing, the pure agony in his voice making tears spring to my eyes, and for once I wasn't angry that they were there. I crouched on the other side of her, and slowly lifted her shirt from her chest. The crack ran deep, and I could see the telltale red poison seeping from her wound.

"Poisoned blade," I said. I reached to wipe a finger over the poison, but Jasper caught my bandaged wrist, too upset to care about the fragility of my arm.

"Jasper, I need to see what it is." He didn't let go, but I put my other hand on top of his, echoing the way he'd held my hand in the kitchen, "I might be able to help her,"

He released my hand, but he watched me with agonizing patience as I took a sample of the poison with my finger, and inspected it. Relief gushed through me, and obviously he noticed, "You can heal this?"

"Yes," I said, breathless with happiness. I slid Iris from its sheath and held it to my left wrist.

"Wha...What are you doing?" He asked, watching the blade,

"One of our most full-proof poisons, only cured by one thing..." I slid the blade across my wrist, "Witch blood."

The blood spilled from my arm as I deepened the wound, and I positioned it over Alice's tiny form. The blood dripped from my wrist onto her wound. As it seeped into her stone flesh, the poison began to drain out. "It's working!" I said happily,

Jasper watched intently, the blood barely even affecting him. In a few painstaking moments, in which I tried to ignore how quickly I was getting weak now, there was no change in Alice, until without warning, she coughed, and her golden eyes opened. "Alice!" Jasper cried, taking her into his arms. She protested, but it was muffled against his shirt. Instead, I put a hand on his shoulder,

"Jasper, let the girl breath," His eyes met mine, and he must have seen something other than forced humour in them. Either that or he could see my fatigue. My compressed pain at seeing him with her. He pulled away from her, before forcing his gaze from me to her, and smiling at the pixie-haired vampire. She looked at him, and I saw his love for her echoed in her eyes. Then she looked at me, "Thank you," She whispered,

I smiled crookedly, before looking past her at the battles still ensuing in the near distance, "We need to get her inside,"

Jasper nodded, and lifted his mate up easily. I followed them as he darted back into the warehouse. He ran to the staircase, and found a spot hidden under them. This was where he hid Alice, shrouded in shadows. I dropped my bow and quiver beside her, as he crouched at her side, but I glanced back out of the door, "Jasper, we have to go."

"No."

"We have to help them, Jasper," I cried,

He looked up at me, his golden eyes still shining with trapped tears, "I can't just leave her,"

"She'll be safe here. The Hunter's are all outside," I gave him an apologetic look, "We can stay close to the door if you want,"

He looked at me, and then at his wife, lying barely conscious on the ground. Slowly, he kissed her closed eyelids, before standing up swiftly, "Come on then,"

I followed him out of the door. His sadness over his wounded wife seemed to leave as soon as he left the warehouse, as he sprinted towards the closest Hunter. Jasper's fist collided with the witch's face, and he was thrown to the ground, dead. I drew Iris, and launched myself into the fight. A Hunter, around my age in appearance, swung a mace at me, but I turned my shoulder and rolled along the outside of his arm, plunging Iris into the back of his neck. He spluttered, and fell to his knees. I withdrew the dagger, and walked past him as he fell face down in the dirt. Striding onwards, I was practically in tune with Jasper as we worked our way through the crowd. I grabbed a Hunter as he lunged at me, weapon-less, and turned him to face Jasper as he leapt up to him and bit into his neck. His eyes met mine as he tore the flesh from the witch, spilling his blood over us both. "I like your style," I commented, giving him a smirk. He wiped blood from his mouth, and raised his eyebrow.

Before he could talk back, a female Hunter swung a sword at his head. I threw Iris into her cheek before she could hit him, and the sword just missed the somewhat stunned vampire. He recovered quickly though, and snapped the girl's neck. I couldn't feel too bad at killing a female Hunter – what I'd once aspired to be - as I slid the dagger out of her. Jasper didn't seem particular perturbed at killing a girl either, and he was quick to turn to the next Hunter. I had my hands full too, as two Hunters came at me. I slashed one in the temple, but the other hit my injured wrist, and Iris flew up into the air. Luckily, the Hunter I'd hit stumbled backwards, so I only had one to deal with. The Hunter hit out with his own dagger, but I kicked him between the legs. He crumpled, and I backhanded him across the face, and whilst he was still reeling, I head-butted him on the bridge of the nose. He collapsed, and whilst he was down, I caught Iris and finished him off. The other Hunter was lying still on the floor, so I left him alone whilst I defended myself from more Hunters. Jasper joined me then, and we stood back-to-back, fabulously clichéd, and took down any Hunter's that ventured too close.

"How are you doing?" He shot over his shoulder, as I heard the telltale crunch of a skull from his side.

"Actually, I'm doing really well," The adrenaline coursing through my veins - annihilating my weakness, for awhile at least - and the fact that I'd barely been injured here, made me let out a kind of wild laugh, "This is actually quite fun."

"You enjoy this!" He cried, as I punched a Hunter in the face, sending him falling back into a group of others.

"Fighting is fun when you're winning. This is what I wanted...originally..."

"How can you choose to fight?" He exclaimed,

"_American Civil War,_" I quoted, tossing my hair over my shoulder and raising my eyebrow in a smug look. He looked back at me and shrugged, obviously without a comeback.

I looked back to the ever-decreasing-crowd of Hunters, and held Iris out in warning. They, of course, ignored the warning, and came at me. I strengthened my grip on the dagger, and started deflecting hits and killing where I could. Finally, the last of the Hunters fell, and I assessed the damage I'd taken. One of them had managed to scratch my cheek, and my knuckles were bleeding, as was the fresh wound on my wrist. I tried not to think about how much blood I'd lost. Instead I focused on watching Jasper's back...more literally than metaphorically. Jasper's solid back rubbing and tensing behind mine felt strange. I wasn't even used to fighting battles, let alone fighting in pairs. Eventually, he turned to me, "Come on,"

There was blood all over us both, matting with the dust in our hair and clothes, and the feral expressions on our faces and lethal tactics of killing seemed to terrify our opponents. Jasper punched a Hunter in the face, and I ducked down, sweeping my leg out and kicking his legs out from beneath him, sending him crashing to the floor. The name Emmett had christened me with earlier, _ninja-witch, _seemed adequate now. We worked together and apart again - deadly on our own, and lethal together. It was only when I was finished gouging the eyes out of an unfortunate Hunter (in my defence, he kicked me in the shin), when I remembered something.

_My father wasn't here._

It wasn't possible that he'd been killed...it couldn't be. It would be too easy. So where was he? My gaze was eventually pulled to the warehouse. Oh God...

"Alice..."

Jasper was a little behind me, currently tearing a Hunter's heart out, and I whipped around to face him, "Jasper!"

His head snapped up and he dropped the defiled Hunter to the ground, obviously expecting me to be needing help, but when he saw my expression he was by my side in a moment. "What is it? Are you hurt?"

I shook my head, "He's in the warehouse. My...the tall, grey-haired man. He's in the warehouse."

His eyes widened, and he grabbed me and threw me onto his back, before taking off towards the ominous building. Dropping me just before the door, he flitted into the warehouse.

When I followed him through the door, the darkness cloaked everything for a moment. "Jasper?"

I saw him, a few metres in front of me. I moved to go forward, but out of the shadows to his left, a figure appeared. I looked, expecting Jasper to see him, but he was too busy looking for Alice,

"Jasper!" I cried, but it was too late. The figure shot something at the blonde vampire, and after a moment of confusion, he fell to his knees. I made to move to his aid, reaching for Iris, but someone grabbed me from the side, pinning my arms to my sides with one heavy arm and nearly choking me with another. The figure shifted forward out of the darkness, and slid towards me. I recognized the sunken white skin, the dead eyes, the grey hair – my father. He held a dart in his skeletal hands, his sharpened, grey nails scratching against it, drawing the white fluid out. "Father-," I began, but he didn't hesitate. He sunk the dart with unnecessary force into my neck. His glazed violet eyes were the last thing I saw as I fell into the dark.

...

When I came to, my mind was no where near as scattered as it had been in the (many) past times it had happened. My right temple was pulsing violently against the cold stone floor, decorated with bits of rubbish, scrap metal and plastic sheets. I smelt blood, and I looked over at my left wrist, which lay beside me. It was still bleeding, but the wound was beginning to close over. It didn't mean that I hadn't lost a _lot _of blood, especially looking at the suspicious red stain stretching out from where my hand lay. I slowly tested my limbs one-by-one, and despite them all feeling heavier than lead, I was satisfied that they all worked, I looked ahead at my surroundings. We were still in the warehouse, and I recognized this room as the one I'd led the witches into to begin with. I was facing the door, so the expanse of the room was behind me. I couldn't see Jasper or Alice, or my father. Slowly, I searched my belt for Iris.

"Oh, you won't find that in there," My father's voice mocked from behind me, I rolled over to look up at him.

He was stood close to me, with two Hunters on either side. One was a towering, but lean and deadly looking young man, with leather armour fitted around his muscular body and a pair of equally lethal scythes in his belt. He held his arms behind his back, and I couldn't help but let him remind me of Jasper. On my father's other side, was Nicholas. He didn't even look at me. I struggled to get up, but after one gesture from my father, the lean Hunter strode forwards, and kicked my down roughly, before grabbing my arms and heaving me from the ground. He hooked my arms behind my back, and I felt his scythes brush menacingly against my thighs. He needn't have used such force though, as my head swam and I could barely stand. The adrenaline had gone, and I was getting weaker by the moment. My father was indefinitely the most powerful in the room, despite lacking physical strength, and he knew it. "I am ashamed of you, Morgana. Siding with _vampires. _Your mother would be turning in her grave,"

I tried to look him in the eye, to show that I wasn't afraid of the decision I'd made, "I was doing what was right. These vampires don't drink human blood, they don't-,"

He didn't even let me finish, he strode forward and slapped me across the face, his nails scratching brutally across my cheek, drawing blood. I heard a protest from the back of the room, and as my father turned to look, I saw Jasper. He was in a pitiful state. He arms were chained to the wall, I was sure with some Cult device that stopped him from breaking free, and cracks ran down his face where he'd been beaten. His jacket and shirt were torn, revealing the top of his marbled chest, where more cracks resided. Alice was chained to the floor a few metres to his right, in the corner. She looked unconscious...or worse.

My father's dead eyes fell on Jasper, and his cracked lips opened, "Oh. So that's how it is,"

He turned, and with speed like a striking cobra, he caught my face in his fingers. His skin smelt like death, and his nails were splintered and painful against my skin. He dug them into my cheeks, "You lust after my daughter?"

Jasper said nothing, and I was glad that Alice wasn't awake. My father looked at Nicholas, "Kill him,"

"No!" I cried, struggling to free my arms, but it was no use. My father, however, turned his glassy stare on me, and raised his hand to Nicholas. He stopped, but kept his weapon held – a toothed dagger, tipped with poison. My father forced me to look at him,

"You lust after him also?"

It made me sick how he refused to say love; even if lust was probably more accurate in this case. I forced a nod. My father barked a laugh, an unnatural sound that sent a shiver through my core. He intertwined his other hand in my hair, scratching my scalp, and yanked me forward. I cried out, but he just snarled, "You are no daughter of mine."

He didn't look away from me, the stench of his rotting breath making me choke. "Kill him," He spat,

I saw Nicholas move behind him, but as I shouted to him, I let out a final silent plea to anyone listening that he hadn't abandoned me, "Nicholas! Now!"

To my surprise Nicholas's expression turned strong. He drew back the dagger, and before my father knew what had happened, he hurled it. It hit the Hunter holding me, and he fell back, crying out. My father released me, and I pushed him away, sprinting towards Jasper. "I'm sorry, Jasper, I'm sorry..." I stuttered as I moved to undo his bonds

"He's your father," He asked.

I stopped for a moment, and looked down at him silently. Before I could either speak or release the vampire, a cry came from behind me.

"Morgana!" Nicholas screamed as the other Hunter caught his chin and shoulder.

"Nicholas, no!" I cried, but it was too late. The Hunter snapped his neck.

...

**Please review! **

**Yes, I'm talking to you SILENT READERS!**

**:D**


	15. Collapse

**You guessed it, yet MORE VIOLENCE!**

**Enjoy! :D**

Chapter Thirteen

He dropped Nicholas's lifeless body, like a rag doll, to the floor. I launched myself at the Hunter as he drew his scythes, as if he'd saved them just for me. He swiped one at my throat, going straight for the kill, but despite my weakened state, it was anger that was fuelling me. I ducked beneath the blade, and hit out at his inner elbow. He growled but didn't drop the blade as I'd hoped. Instead, he hit out with the other, and I only just managed to escape losing an ear. I backed off, reconsidering my tactics. This Hunter was all muscle and speed and skill; he was a perfectly tuned killing machine. I hazarded a glance past him, searching for my weapons, but unless they were behind me, then they weren't an option. Instead, I looked around for other weapons I could use. Nicholas's dagger was still lodged into the Hunter's shoulder, but I'd rather look for something a bit further away from him and his scythes. I spotted the chain off to my right, draped over a wooden surface littered with scraps of metal and plastic. I dove for it, sprinting towards it before the Hunter could attack. I only just got a hold on it when my instincts screamed at me to turn. The Hunter pulled the dagger from his shoulder and hurled it at me. I hit it away with the chain as I ran at him. I batted away his scythes with the chain, before I could get a shot at his face. The chain ricocheted into his brow, knocking him backwards. Blood poured into his eye, which was already blackening, and he struggled to clean it. My victory was short-lived however as he lashed out with the scythes. I dodged one, but the other took my chain as I wrapped it around the blade in an effort to stop it from hitting me. He threw the chain to the side, as we began to circle one another.

I was weapon-less again, but this time I looked for his weak spots – his throat, his eyes, his kneecaps – and clawed my fingers, hoping my nails were up to the job. "Come on, little wildcat," He taunted, in a Scottish accent. I was considering some light racism to get the party going, but instead, I feinted to his left. He struck out with one scythe, and as he was off balance, I dove to the right. I clawed at his already bloodied eye, reducing him to shrieks before he caught me in the face with his other scythe. It tore my lip, but for once I'd come out better. He pressed at his bloody eye socket and I smirked at him. He roared, his witty facade broken, and threw himself at me, blades flashing. I sprinted past him, but he grabbed my shoulder, his hand finding a way beneath Jasper's bandage, and digging his fingers into the arrow wound, making me groan through gritted teeth. He drew back a foot and kicked me square in the chest. I was thrown back, winded, and landed on the stone floor. He came towards me, brandishing his scythes, thinking that I was an easy kill. I looked to the side, and noticed my quiver. The Hunter was almost on me, and I grabbed the axe. He drew back the scythes, and I swung, putting as much force behind it as I could. The axe struck his jaw, and took it clean off. His eyes widened in shock, before slowly, he sank to the ground.

I dropped the axe, and let out a sigh of relief, sinking back - my strength gone.

"Morgana!" I heard Jasper's warning a moment before my father swooped down on me, like a deathly crow. His talons caught my upper arm, and he tore me from the ground. I was too weak to fight, and I couldn't help but groan, "Please, just let this go!"

"Let it go? _Let it go!" _He hissed, "You want _this!"_

He made me face Jasper, still bound to the wall. I looked up at him, "I'd choose him over you any day, _father,_"

Rather than become enraged as I thought he would, my father smiled. The expression was so sinister, so full of evil and contempt that I drew back as far as he would allow. He reached into his robes, and when he removed my dagger, Iris, I realized a little too slowly what he was going to do. He took my wrist, tore the bandage away, and dug the blade into the freshly sealed wound. I gasped as he twisted the dagger, drawing every drop he could, before he pressed it to my jugular, and slid it across my neck. I was surprised I even had enough blood left to lose. He pushed me towards Jasper, whose eyes were turning darker and darker as we got closer. His injuries, my blood, the combined emotions of everyone in the room raging through him, pushed him over the edge, and he began to fight against the chains, his teeth bared.

"This is what you want, Morgana? To have your blood drained by a monster? A _vampire? _I never had you down as a masochist," He hissed into my ear, before he threw me down. He edged around Jasper, like a shadow, and I prayed that Jasper would do _something, _but his blood lust was just too strong. He released the chains, and Jasper leapt forwards, like a rabid dog. He grabbed me, and his teeth sunk into my neck. I was too weak to even cry out as he moaned against my neck. Maybe it was easier this way. If he was lucky, Jasper may catch my father before he murdered him too. It was a strange feeling, have your life drained. It almost felt like floating, weirdly peaceful, apart from the searing, agonizing pain. My breathing, my lungs, were too weak to allow me to scream, but I could speak.

"Jasper-," I gasped as he bit harder, "You can...stop...you...you did it before...remember?"

I didn't even think that he could hear me. But he certainly couldn't hear my father. He crept from behind Jasper's back, my dagger raised in his clawed fist. "Jasper...behind you..." I hissed as loudly as I could.

I felt Jasper's teeth leave my skin, self-preservation obviously replacing thirst. His eyes flashed, and his head whipped around to face my father. The old witch paused, fear crossing his once expressionless face. "Look what you've done," He taunted, his serpentine eyes fixing on me, just hanging onto life in Jasper's arms.

Jasper turned to look at me, as if he hadn't even known that I was there. "Morgana..." He whispered, his voice almost a sob.

I tried to speak, but there was no energy left in me. I could only stare at him with tears being the only thing about me portraying life. Jasper's expression changed in an instant, from sudden, desperate grief, to pure rage. He set me down carefully, and in movements too fast for my dying sight, he flew at my father. I knew he'd disarmed him as Iris came sliding towards me across the floor. I saw the blade begin to turn from pale grey to white. Jasper and my father fought, but it was barely a fight. In a few seconds, my father fell backwards away from Jasper, blood pouring from a wound in his throat. I saw it coming just as it happened. My father, falling backwards between the two metal pillars. The string, invisible to most eyes but not mine, snapping with a metallic _twang. _Everyone fell silent for a moment, before all Hell broke loose. An explosion blasted the roof away above my father, and I watched as a steel rod, unforgiving in its heaviness and accuracy, fell through my father as the stone above him began to fall in a dusty cloud. Jasper was thrown backwards by the blast. I looked up as deep cracks began to stretch from the hole towards me. I could only watch silently as the ceiling above me caved in.

...

**Thank you for reading **

**Another song I thought of was Florence and the Machine – Leave My Body**

**Please enjoy and review!**


	16. Leave My Body

Chapter Fourteen

_Jasper_

The explosion hit me with an unparalleled force. I didn't even have time to recover before I saw the ceiling begin to crack and crumble above where Alice lay. I leapt forwards avoiding the falling dust and rubble, and sliding down beside my wife. She was unconscious – something I didn't even think was possible for vampires – and I began to tear at her chains. They were obviously weaker than mine had been, and once I'd pulled the damned things out of the ground, Alice started to come to.

"Jasper..." She croaked, but her golden eyes turned away from me. I followed her gaze, to Morgana. She was laying a few metres away, her body unmoving. She was turned away from me, but I saw her dagger, Iris, a few feet in front of her.

It was bone white.

"Morgana..." I began, but Alice grabbed my arm with surprising force,

"Jasper...the roof..."

I looked above Morgana, where a huge crack was getting wider by the moment. I surged forward as the ceiling collapsed, grabbing Morgana and covering her as best I could. The weight of the ceiling pressed on my back, but it wasn't too much, especially since my strength had been heightened by the blood. _Her _blood. Guilt powered through me, almost making me drop the weight of the stone. I rested my forehead on Morgana's, "I'm sorry, Morgana."

She didn't reply. Her eyes were just white. No colour. No life. No light.

As the dust settled, I heard more people enter the room, and was ready to protect what was left of my loves, but a familiar hand rested on my shoulder. I looked up into the eyes of Carlisle. His nose had a long crack across it, and when I looked at his other hand, it appeared that some of his fingers were chipped and damaged too. "Jasper, son. Let me see her."

I didn't want to move, and it took Emmett's brute force to lift me from her. Carlisle looked over her once, before scooping her into his arms. He said nothing. I only stopped to pick up her weapons, lying near her, as Carlisle sprinted from the room. A thin crack ran down Iris, and I saw it as more than just a fault.

I pursued the blonde vampire as he ran away from the warehouse. Neither of us stopped running until we reached our home. Carlisle took her straight to his office, where she'd spent the majority of her time when she was here, and lay her down on the bed, before darting around the room, grabbing tubes and pieces of equipment. Before he even touched her, he looked over his shoulder at me, "Jasper, I have to work with human blood."

Crushing agony pressed in on my heart. _So, I couldn't even watch over her because I might hurt her again. _

_After all, it was me who put her here._

I gave a curt nod, and stepped out of the room. Self-loathing and rage boiled inside me; my every muscle and vein and atom screeching with anger. I had to get out of here. Now.

My family, whom I was faintly glad to see all back in one piece, didn't try to stop me. I was glad. I didn't want to ruin their miracle of a survival.

...

**Please review!**

**Happy New Year!**


	17. Blood

Chapter Fifteen

_Carlisle_

Morgana needed blood, fast, but there wasn't enough blood left in her to take a sample without killing her. I had to chance human blood. I had a supply of blood group O that was the most likely to correspond with her antigens. _I hope. _

After making sure that Jasper had left the house, I fed the tube directly into her vein and released the blood. "Come on," I whispered, watching her vitals - that were as weak as they could be without her being dead. I moved around her, seeking out her wounds and bandaging them as quickly as I was able. The arrow wound was a problem; it had completely implaled her body, all of the way through her shoulder. I removed the make-shift bandage, and cleaned the injury, before dressing it and hoping for the best. I considered giving her venom, but I wasn't sure how that would react with her body either. She was completely new, and I had no idea of how to help her.

Twice, her heart failed completely, and I was forced to perform CPR, which may have helped pump the blood around her body, but there was very little improvement in the witch's vitals.

I must have stayed with her for hours, because the dawn turned to dusk and the sleepless began to grow wary. Her vitals had barely improved, but she was a fighter. She just wouldn't die. I had to smile at her resilience, but for now that's all she had. There was blood in her, but maybe her injuries had just been too great. I pulled back her eyelids, and for a moment I thought that her eyes had rolled back, until I saw the faded pupils. I clenched my teeth, until venom was released, but it wasn't a cure for her, it was merely stress.

"I bit her,"

Jasper's voice startled me from my concentration. I turned to look at him, "What did you say?"

"I bit her," He repeated, his eyes glazed. Within the golden depths, I saw the faintest hint of purple. Violet, to be exact.

"So the venom doesn't work," I said out loud, turning back to Morgana's body, "At least in the way it does with humans,"

Jasper moved forward, slowly, as if to give me time to excuse him if I needed to. But there was no point in doing that. I could see from the dead expression in his changed eyes that he had no interest in blood now. Hers least of all.

"Does she have a chance?" He asked, standing beside me,

"She has a small chance of survival, but her body has been put through so much..." I trailed off, knowing that he knew what I meant, before adding, "All we can do is wait."

...

**Sorry, short chapter but I couldn't exactly write much as Morgana :D And Jasper, well he just kind of ran around in the forest and knocked down some trees and killed some poor innocent deer and whatnot. Ya know, as stressed vampires do...**

**Please review! :)**


	18. Deathbed

Chapter Sixteen

I was dying.

That was obvious.

But my body didn't feel like it was about to shut down. In fact, everything just seemed magnified. I felt something being pumped into me from my inner elbow, and guessed that Carlisle was giving me medicine. At least - if it was him - he was alive. It probably also meant that the vampires had beaten the odds, and defeated the witches. I could be happy about that at least.

Now, when medicine was given, I thought that it was supposed to be a good thing. So, why did it hurt so much? Where the medicine was being inserted, an almost intolerable burning sensation was occurring. It spread slowly, moving down from my elbow, to my wrist, my hand and all the way down to my fingertips. It hurt, but I'd felt worst. Actually, I appreciated the pain. It kept me going, letting me know that I was _alive_, and like the Cullens, I was beating the odds. If that wasn't a challenge I could accept, than I don't know what was.

A few hours later – or at least, what felt like a few hours later – when my mind was becoming bored of imagining new, surreal things (mostly induced by all of the drugs I assumed were getting pumped into me) to keep me entertained, I heard a voice. It was faint, but unmistakeable. _Jasper. _So he was alive too. My body was too tired for emotion though, otherwise I would have been screaming at him through them, telling him that I was alive and alright. I may not be an empath like him, but I could still sense the defeat, the sadness, in the room. _They thought I was dead._

I tried to push against my eyelids, my fingers, my lips, anything, but I couldn't make anything move. The ice cold touch on my cheek sent a – sadly imagined – shiver through me. I knew that touch, as well as I knew his voice, and for once I wished that my body would just respond to it. But there was nothing. His fingers stroked my eyelids softly, and smoothed my hair away from my face. Every nerve in my body fought past the burning to touch him back. Every cell and atom was joining the battle, pushing against the heavy blanket that was pressing me down within my body. The effort it took just to open my eyelids almost plunged me back to Death's door, but it was enough. Jasper was stood close to me, his eyes dead, as if his life had been sucked out of them. I wondered whether this from guilt for what he'd done to me, and found the irony in the whole 'life-sucking' part of it. When he saw me though, looking back up at him, it was as if the light in him had been switched back on. "Morgana..."

I couldn't speak yet, but I smiled weakly. As soon as Jasper said my name, there was a faint movement in the air, and Carlisle was beside him, his expression hopeful. When he realized that I was alright, his face broke into happiness. He didn't dwell near me long however, instead rushing around, checking my vitals, before darting from the room in a flurry. Jasper's hands pressed in on my face, as if he was making sure that I was there, solid and real and alive in his grip. "You're alive...I thought...I...I'm so...sorry, Morgana...I..."

Even with weakness, I felt my expression turn confused. He didn't really need to be sorry. What had happened wasn't his fault at all. If anyone's it was mine and my father's. Even the thought of him sent a chill through me. "Hey, what's a bite between friends?" I croaked.

Despite the almost inaudibility of my comment, there was a ghost of a smile on Jasper's lips. _Poor guy_. He was obviously still under my 'spell' as it were. The sooner I left this place, the better. At that moment, Carlisle came rushing back in, followed by his – surprisingly keen – family. I was glad to see that they'd all survived, but it was a little uncomfortable still to be in such a weak state around them all. Carlisle stepped forward, as Jasper stepped back to stand beside Alice. When I caught her eye, I was surprised to see the warmth there. It wasn't an open expression, but in her eyes, I could see how much my saving her meant. I nodded a little in acknowledgement, and she smiled a little. _So she still didn't know. _I couldn't help but give Edward a glance,

_Thank you, _I thought, hoping that he could hear me. He shifted his head slightly, to show that he did.

_Don't worry; I'm leaving as soon as I can. I won't make any more trouble for you or your family. I just want you to know that this wasn't Jasper's doing, and trust me; I'm not just saying that for his sake. _I tried to show him how seductive a Bait had to be, and to what lengths that seduction could go to. What obstacles it could weave around. His eyes narrowed a little, but it was in confusion, not hostility. I didn't blame him; it was a rather far-fetched idea – numbing the bonds between soul mates. Carlisle pulled my attention away from the mind-reader, but I hoped that he could understand. "You were injured in many places. Externally, you had a shallow cut across your stomach, and both of your wrists were slit, as was your throat." I noticed how he avoided the bite, "You had an arrow had penetrated through your right shoulder, and there was another deep wound in the back of your thigh, where you'd tied fabric to halt the bleeding. Other than that you had a few cuts from falling rubble and things like that. Your internal injuries were surprisingly minimal, with just a few cracked ribs and injury in your right shoulder. None of your vital organs received any damage. Still, your injuries were too severe for a human to survive, but you're obviously more resilient that a human, and you could probably have lived through worse, if not for the amount of blood you lost. Due to the fact that I don't have a supply of witch blood, I had to give you human blood. I don't know what effect that will have in the long term, but for now it's keeping you alive. Hopefully your body will continue to accept the new blood, without you antibodies rejecting them,"

"Fingers crossed," I mumbled,

He smiled, "Full recovery may take a week or more, but at the rate you're healing you should be able to move around before then."

"Hell, you're strong I'll give you that!" Emmett boomed. The difference between his voice and Carlisle's made my fragile ears hurt. I smiled up at him. He looked pretty much unharmed, and when I looked around them, I was amazed at how _fine _they all looked. Even little Alice, motherly Esme and beauty queen Rosalie barely looked liked they'd been in a fight at all. I couldn't see anything of Alice's near fatal wound.

"You too," I said, raising an eyebrow at the giant vampire. He guffawed, and made as if to give me a high five, but Jasper's hand on his arm stopped him short.

"Oh...right, yeah," He grinned stupidly,

"Thank you," Alice simpered, as she stood tucked under Jasper's arm, "You nearly died to save me."

I had an almost overwhelming urge to nod and say, "Yeah, I did." But instead I smiled again.

"Don't mention it," I muttered, but not unkindly.

"Thank you from all of us," Esme said, smiling, "We couldn't have done it without you,"

I gave a pitiful salute, but before my hand had even dropped, Carlisle was ushering everybody out of the room. Apparently I needed my rest. He stayed with me though, and after writing down some notes onto a notepad by my bed, he turned to me, "Morgana, did you experience any burning when you were recovering?"

I blinked, "Yeah, I did,"

He stopped, and his forehead creased, "You did?"

"Yes. Where you inserted the blood, it started to burn around my arm."

"Did it reach past your arm?" He asked, his voice a little more urgent,

"I...I don't know...I can't remember...why?"

He shook his head a little, "I need to take a blood sample,"

The tube had already been removed from my arm, and it was here that he brought the needle. Slowly, he pressed it against the skin of my arm. It snapped.

I blinked, I'd had injections before, and usually they didn't break. "What does that mean?" I asked, my voice betraying my nerves. Carlisle looked up at me, his eyes betraying his confusion.

"Carlisle!" My voice had a hysterical edge to it now. _What was going on?_

...

**Ooh, bad way to end a chapter, I'm sorry D:**

**Please enjoy and review!**


	19. Revenge is a Mood Ring

**I've added a bit of humour to this chapter...kind of...to lighten things up after the past few chapters :D**

Chapter Seventeen

Carlisle took a small torch from a drawer in the corner of the room, and rather than answer me, instructed, "Look here please,"

I watched his finger as he moved it from side to side, whilst the torch remained fixed on my eyes. He muttered something to himself about, "No change in the irises,"

_Well, they're probably not the healthy violet colour they usually are..._

"Carlisle, what's going on?" I demanded, as loud as my voice would allow. He now had his back to me, but I heard his sigh.

"You had venom in your system when I applied human blood."

I felt my face drop, "What!...You mean...I'm-"

"No, you're not a vampire. I'm relatively certain of that, but the venom has reacted with the human blood."

"Witch blood combats venom," I explained, not wanting to believe him. He nodded,

"I can only speculate without a sample, but from what I've seen of your progress, I think that your witch blood burnt away some of the venom before it caused too much of a transformation, but there wasn't enough to fight that and the human blood. If anything, I think the venom reacting with the human blood helped your recovery. It's certainly improved the strength of your skin," He said, gesturing at the broken needle.

I blew out a sigh of relief. The last thing I wanted was to be a vampire. "Now," Carlisle said, turning to me, "you need to sleep."

I grimaced, "Do I have to?"

"I'll apply medical force if necessary," He joked. I pursed my lips,

"Urgh, fine."

Despite my protests, I was in fact more tired than I'd thought, and as soon as I relaxed back onto the pillow, my mind slipped easily into the unconscious.

...

I spent many days like this, and often in my waking hours tried to work out exactly how long I'd spent in here over the past week. A ridiculously long time by any account. A few of the vampires visited me whilst I was still bedbound, and there was a particularly memorable visit from Emmett and Jasper. Now, I doubted what had happened would have happened if I'd had my mind together, but unfortunately for me, Carlisle had just changed my stitches and after a rather heavy dose of something suspiciously like morphine – I guess I needed a heavier dose of medication and anaesthetic than humans did – I was still a little...woozy. Emmett had done a weird kind of ninja-roll into the room after Carlisle had left, and Jasper had followed, a playful expression on his face that filled my slow mind with dread. "Whaah...are...you...dooing..." I'd asked, my mouth not fully-coordinated with my brain.

Emmett had, somehow, managed to find room on the bed with me, but I'd slid down towards him as it had creaked under his weight. "Hey, Morgana," His voice had been sickly-sweet, like a little girl.

Jasper had folded his hands behind his back, a crooked smile on his face, "Emmett wanted to perform...an experiment."

I'd felt my eyes narrow, "Whaah kine...of...experi...men..."

Jasper's eyes had narrowed in mischievous concentration, and I'd felt happy. Emmett had glared into my eyes, his face close to mine. Suddenly, his face had broken into a grin, and the feeling in me had grown past the morphine and I'd grinned back. "Whoa! Her eyes are like...lilac!"

_Of course they were!_ I'd thought, _my eyes turned lilac and bright when I was happy. And I was really happy!_

"This is great! We should play a game!" I'd said, going to clutch Emmett's hand, instead missing him by about half a metre and knocking some medical equipment off of the table beside me, and I'd drunkenly glared at the table, "Owww...Jazzzzz...the table hit my hand..."

Emmett had started to bounce up and down, obviously excited at the prospect of a game with a seemingly intoxicated witch, and the bed had started to sag.

"Emmett," Jasper had warned, and I'd felt my happy feelings drain out of me, as Emmett's face had turned serious.

"What are you doing?" I'd asked, more serious than I just had been. I'd looked between the two boys, and tried to sit up.

"Do another one!" Emmett had commanded,

Jasper's eyes had turned focused again. I'd raised my eyebrow, "What on Earth are you doing?"

I'd wanted to smirk at him, but it had felt wrong. A deep, gnawing pain had begun to grow in my stomach. A numbing sadness growing and overcoming me. I'd felt tears in my eyes, and had hastened to wipe them away. _What the Hell was wrong with me?_

Emmett's cold, strong hands had grabbed my head and made me look at him.

"Not too hard, Emmett," Jasper had warned again,

"She's like a mood ring!" Emmett had cried, "You're eyes are light green now."

"Yeah, because I'm sad!" I'd cried, my voice taking on the slur again, as I'd tried to stem the flow of tears from my eyes. However, I could have gotten away with saying nothing, as the sadness had seeped away, just as the happiness had. Then I'd realized.

"Jasper!" I'd yelled, rounding on him, "Stop messing with me! I'm injured!"

He'd smirked, half at my warped voice, and half out of amusement at my situation, "You've done worse to us."

"So this is payback!" I'd cried,

He'd shrugged, "It was Emmett's idea. It was better than what he had planned – dares."

"Haha!" Emmett had guffawed, "You're eyes have gone from green to orange to red now! You're like a traffic light! This is so much fun!"

Before I could have screamed for Carlisle, Jasper had put his hand on my shoulder. I'd been immediately overcome with a dizzying sensation, followed by a heady rush of excitement. I'd started to leap out of bed, "Let's play _dares_!"

Emmett had given me a weird kind of bear hug, "Ah! I prefer you like this! You're eyes are all yellow! Jasper make her stay like this and she can pretend to be one of us forever!"

"Yay!" I'd squealed, and we'd both turned to Jasper.

He'd looked amused, but then he'd tightened his grip on my shoulder. "So, you'll want to be hungry as well then,"

My stomach seemed to have turned to lead. My head had dropped and my mouth had opened in a silent plea for food or drink. I'd looked up at him, a hungry, feral expression on my face. His eyes had widened at the black eyes I was sure he'd been facing. He'd released his grip.

My face had fallen, and a chill had run up my spine. I'd felt like there was something bad happening. "Jasper! We have to...I don't know...there's something bad here. Jasper, Emmett, please!" I'd started to panic, my voice no longer comical, and I'd grabbed Jasper's shirt.

Emmett had backed away from me, his expression for once not excited or happy...or pumped. In fact, he'd looked scared as he'd looked on at my own anxious, emerald eyes. Jasper had grabbed my arms, "Calm down, Morgana. This isn't real. I'm sorry. Shhh..."

"Jasper, no! Don't you...dare..." My eyes began to close as a smothering feeling of fatigue wrapped around my limbs, dragging me down onto the bed. Jasper lay me down, "Please...don't...we have to..."

My eyes had closed then, and I'd fallen into sleep.

...

**:O Jasper and Emmett were pretty cruel then, huh?**

**Oh well, the end is nigh my friends...are you ready!**

**Please review! **


	20. Goodbye

**Now, I'd like to let you all know that this fanfiction is set before **_**Twilight,**_** which I'm sure will makes some things clear to you **

**Please enjoy**

Chapter Eighteen

Once Carlisle had allowed me out of bed, I'd set about building my strength up. The sooner I got out of here, the better. I didn't want anything stupid, like emotions, to get in the way of my plan. _Hm, they'd definately been played with enough lately. _I'd of course have to tell Jasper about what had _really _happened between us. Maybe it would make it easier for him, who knows? This day came faster than I expected, but when I made to go and announce my departure, it was almost as if they knew. I walked into the living room, where the family usually accumulates, to find no one there. I blinked, and began to search the house, only to find it deserted. Eventually, I glimpsed them through a window, gathered in the forest, close to the porch, and I made my way outside.

"You know?" I asked, jogging down the wooden steps to meet them. Carlisle nodded, his face sombre, but his eyes full of a kind of contented understanding.

"Edward told us. You wish to leave,"

Of course he had. Edward wouldn't want me to stay any longer than I needed to either.

"I can't stay here. It's not that I don't want to, I just...it wouldn't be right if I did, for either of us." I couldn't help but look at Jasper then. I wished I hadn't. His face was broken. He hadn't seen this coming, and they hadn't told him. I bit my lip lightly.

"We understand," Carlisle said, placing a hand on my shoulder, "It's been a pleasure having you here. Thank you,"

I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow at this. I'd hardly brought pleasurable experiences to anyone here. Edward caught my eye as I thought this, and he shook his head, as if he was disagreeing with me. How strange. I shook it from my mind, and turned to them all, "Well, if it's any consolation, I have something for each of you."

There was a mass of confused expressions looking on as I unhooked my rucksack from my shoulder – which I'd collected only this morning – and began to rummage in it. First I brought out a bottled elixir - resembling a wine bottle - and I strode over to Emmett, "Here. Don't break it," I warned, handing it to him.

"What is it?" He asked, trying to squint through the dark glass.

"It's a potion we use to make vampires drunk. Don't drink it all at once, it'll make you go blind,"

Emmett's face brightened, "No way! Oh this is awesome!"

He grabbed me and pulled me into a bear hug. Past the near suffocation, it was a surprisingly nice hug. He put me back on the floor, and I quietly promised him that I'd send him more. He gave me a 'subtle' wink, and tucked the bottle into his shirt pocket, where it stuck out to his ear, like some weird communications device. Next, I walked over to Rosalie and Alice. They looked surprised when I handed them two pieces of jewellery, one necklace and one choker, both holding the same silver pendant. "These don't really do anything," I admitted, "But they do look nice!"

For the first time, Rosalie actually _smiled. _Alice looked like she was going to cry, and leapt at me. At first, I thought that she was going to attack me, but instead she wrapped her arms around my torso in some weird kind of pixie-hug. I stood there, awkwardly hugging her back, until she broke away, "Thank you, Morgana. I've been so mean to you and you've done so much for me...and..."

I gulped, worrying that the guilt and general discomfort was obvious on my face, but luckily, she didn't seem to notice. _If only you knew..._

I smiled at her, before walking over to Edward. We shared a look that ran a little too deep, before I produced a ring. It was silver, like the pendants, but an intricate design of swirls and lines were etched into the oval surface. "You're lonely now, Edward, but you will find someone to love and cherish. I promise you,"

He gave a flicker of a smile, and carefully took the ring. Esme and Carlisle were next, and I couldn't help but hug them both. "You've been like parents to me, _real _parents, and nothing I can give you will ever match what you've done for me, but hopefully you'll find a use for them."

I pulled out a long scarf, and handed it to Esme. She gasped when she touched it, and I explained, "It's made from the softest material on this planet, for the softest vamp- _person_," I corrected, smiling, "that I've ever met,"

Her golden eyes shone with warmth and trapped tears, "Thank you, Morgana. It's beautiful,"

I turned to Carlisle, but before I could pull his gift from my rucksack, he caught my hand, "You've been like a daughter to us, Morgana. Know that you'll always have a place here, and a family."

His words almost made me cry, but before I could, I distracted myself by heaving his gift from the rucksack. He raised his eyebrows as I passed him a heavy, worn book. "This is everything I know about witch magic, potions and remedies. I thought you'd find it...insightful,"

He looked pleased with his gift, and I could see that he was dying to look through it, but instead he looked at me, "You're very generous, thank you."

I smiled, "Go ahead and look through it now, I won't be offended."

He laughed quietly, but tucked the book carefully under his arm. He wouldn't have looked out of place being distracted by his gift; after all, Alice and Rosalie were already swarming around Esme and her scarf, itching to feel the soft material.

So, that leaves Jasper.

I turned to him, where he stood away from everyone else. He still looked upset. "Jasper, I was wondering whether you could give me a ride?"

"I bet he would," Emmett snorted from a few metres away. Thankfully, his comment wasn't particularly meaningful, more like an opportunity for dirty humour taken. Jasper looked confused, but he nodded. I had to give them all one final goodbye before I left, and in all honesty, it did _hurt _to leave them. I'd miss Carlisle and his compassion, and Esme's motherly warmth, and Emmett's childish humour. Hell, I'd even miss Alice and Rosalie and Edward. I couldn't think about them too much though, or I'd risk bursting into tears in the car with Jasper. Maybe I could pretend I was allergic to cars...or maybe not. Jasper was silent as he drove me towards the nearest train station. I didn't have a passport – or a plan... – so travelling by train was probably the best option when going far away. We pulled up in the car park as the sun was breaking through the clouds, making the entire place glow warmly. "You can't get out, right?" I said, as Jasper looked up at the clouds, as if willing them to strengthen. He shook his head,

"No, although this place is small, I may be able to get to cover and back without drawing attention."

He was wearing a thick jacket too, so he had little skin exposed. "Alright," I said, and grabbing my giant rucksack, I got out of the car. I couldn't help but notice how much the shiny Volvo stood out in the quaint car park. This train station was tiny, and looked like it belonged in the 1950s. It was strangely romantic, with little picket fences and flowers and the sun-soaked open platforms. It didn't fit in with the nearby Forks at all. As I stood to wait in the shade, I signalled the all-clear to Jasper, and he darted from the car in a blur, appearing at my side in the cover of the overhanging roof as his door swung shut. He looked around quickly, but I pinched his arm lightly, "There's no one there, Jasper."

He looked down at me, an obviously false smile on his face, "You can't blame me for being on edge,"

"You know, you can read other people's emotions, but you really are terrible at knowing your own."

He gave me a confused look, and I shook my head, "You don't love me Jasper. You probably don't even like me very much. Tell me, how do think that it was possible for you and I to do the things that we did? For you to feel the way that you did about me?"

"I...I don't..." He stammered, and I was sure that if he could, he would be blushing.

"You and Alice – you're soul mates. So _we _should be impossible, do you understand?"

He still looked confused, but he nodded. It would have surprised me if he hadn't had been confused. I took a deep breath, ready for an outburst as I explained,

"That's how I – as a Bait – do my job. Or at least _did _my job," I shook my head, "We have the ability to numb the bond between soul mates, and tempt even the best of men away from their women. I don't love you, I was doing my job. You've been believing a lie, Jasper, and I'm sorry."

I tried to make my explanation as blunt as possible, there was no point in sugar-coating it, either for him or me. However, I hoped he hadn't heard me stutter when I told him that I didn't love him. To my surprise, he didn't look hurt, or angry or confused. He just...accepted it. "I always wondered...how such a thing was possible..." He said, more to himself than to me. "I should have known."

"If it's any consolation, then becoming so close to you probably saved your coven."

"I think you need to look that word up," He said, a twinkle in his eye. I chuckled, but in the distance I could hear the approaching train. He heard it to, and his expression finally saddened.

"I know that you have to leave, but...I don't want you to,"

I couldn't stop myself then, and I hugged him tightly, as the train drew ever closer. His smell, no matter how repulsive it was to me, was somehow comforting in its strength. It felt real. More real than anything we'd shared together before. I vaguely noticed a few people walk past as we pulled apart, and I saw them gawp at Jasper and I – the two supernatural beings embracing in the shade of the sun. The train chugged up to the platform, and there was a small flurry of noise as people boarded and departed.

"No time for a ticket them," I said.

Jasper and I shared a final look, before I took my hat from my back, where it lay nestled beside my bow, empty quiver (I mentally reminded myself to make more arrows later) and Iris, and pulled it onto my head. "See you around, kid." I winked at him, and he chuckled, "You'd make a good outlaw in the West. All you need is a name..."

I gasped and smiled, "Really! Wow...I'll have to think of an appropriate nickname for myself later,"

The conductor blew the whistle in a little further up the platform from us, and I turned to go,

"Will I ever see you again?" He asked, and I struggled not to cringe at such a cliché,

"Call me when you need me," I replied, and turned away. I shouldered the large rucksack, and strode down the platform. I didn't look back once at the vampire as I hopped onto the train, and started my journey into the unknown. _What the Hell, there's been enough clichés already! _

I thought about what I'd slipped into Jasper's pocket during our hug. Maybe I shouldn't have given it to him, after all, he was supposed to forget about me and go on with his life with his family and his wife, but it felt right to share it with him. Besides, he could always cut it down and wear it as a piece of jewellery. It would make one cool-ass mood ring, that's for sure.

As the forest rolled past, I lowered my trilby, and felt my eyes close. For some reason, they were beginning to burn, not unlike the sensation I'd felt as Carlisle administered the human blood into my arm. The burning was short-lived however, and soon my eyes felt normal again. I relaxed back into my seat. Wherever I was going, it was going to be a long journey.

...

_Jasper_

I watched the train pull out of the station, and despite the ache in my heart, I couldn't help but smile. I'd never forget that witch. I turned from the platform, and slipped my hands into my pockets. To my surprise, I felt something hard in there. I pulled it out carefully, sensing the sharpness of the item. When I held it up, I knew exactly what it was. I'd know that violet colour anywhere. Iris. Of course, she hadn't sacrificed the entire dagger, only a single sliver of the strange blade. But still, I couldn't be ungrateful. She'd given me a shard of her most precious weapon – a very piece of herself. _So that I could always feel her emotions. _I laughed quietly as I twirled the shard in between my fingers, and it flickered off of the nearby sunlight, its beauty...indescribable. I pocketed it, but kept my fingers on it as I strode from the cover, not as bothered as I should have been by the possibility of an audience as I got into the car, and drove away.

As I drove, I kept one hand on the wheel, and held Morgana's gift in the other. The road hardly needed my attention, and as I was studying the beautiful shard, I noticed the change in the colour. It began to turn a midnight blue, not dissimilar to how her eyes had looked when I'd forced her into sleep a few days ago. But as I watched, I noticed a sliver of colour. It was a quick change, and I first mistook it for a trick of the light, but I knew that colour better than the violet. The golden colour of my eyes – flashing through her blade, through her own irises. With a smile, I realized that whether the change was permanent or not, that I too, had left something with her.

_That beautiful witch, with white porcelain skin, long ebony black hair and changing violet eyes._

_That beautiful witch, who wielded a bow with graceful, unforgiving ease, and could end your life with a flash of her ethereal blade._

_That beautiful witch, who'd tricked my soul into sharing my heart._

...

**JASPER! Y U NO CALL MORGANA WHEN THE VOLTURI CAME!  
>She would have whooped their asses.<strong>

**So, that's the end of my fanfiction 'Iron & Wine', I hope you all enjoyed it, and had a merry Christmas and a happy New Year also  
>I'm planning on writing two more Jasper fanfictions after this one, and then moving onto something else, maybe The Vampire Diaries? Although, I will be starting college (English :D ) soon, so I might have less time this year with GCSEs and A-Levels and whatnot...But anyway, stay tuned! <strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think! I'll also put up a chapter with all of the music after this one :D**


	21. Music and Sequel?

Music

**First off, big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! Especially serial-reviewers :D I luvv you allllllll :)**

**Second, I MAY do a sequel...  
>Well, you guys don't seem particulary happy with the - I admit it - abrupt ending, but I never really planned for Morgana and Jasper to be together (things can change...DUN DUN DUUUUN). Although, I may do a sequel but there are some other Jasper fanfictions I've been planning to do as well and whether I do them first or not is entirely up to my imagination, and how quickly it comes up with a suitable sequel :D (I am mulling over ideas as we speak...<em>I write<em>)  
>Please review and let me know whether you want a sequel or not, or do storyauthor alert and I'll post it here if there is one published/being written :)**

**Okie dokie, I did mention some other music earlier, and I'll put those songs in here too, but these are the songs I've found that suit the story (I think). There aren't many, so if you guys can think of any song that reminded you of the story – or vice versa – then please let me know and I'll put it up and give it a listen. I could do with some badass songs for Morgana and the battle etc, and some more lovie ones for Jasper/Morgana YAY!**

**And yes, I do realize that most of it is Florence and the Machine and Thirty Seconds to Mars – BUT THEY ARE BOTH GOOD BANDS OKAY!**

**Anyway - here goes:**

AFI – Prelude 12/21 **(This one's short, and my sister says it's cheesy - it kind of is... - but in the same way I ADORE it. Guilty Pleasure ;) )**

Jeff Buckley - Forget Her

Florence and the Machine – Landscape

Florence and the Machine – Leave My Body

Thirty Seconds to Mars – The Kill

Thirty Seconds to Mars – Hurricane

My Gold Mask – Violet Eyes **(Seriously, I've just found this song and the lyrics are perfect! It's actually kind of weird...DUN DUN DUN. Anyway, just type it into You tube and they have some lyrics in the Top Comments section )**


	22. Sequel

**The sequel is out now! Please read and review :D**

**It's called _Our Endless Numbered Days _and it's on my profile and...yeah, you know that part :)**


End file.
